


The Day The World Ended

by OMGLordZed



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGLordZed/pseuds/OMGLordZed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha was looking forward to a day of camping with his family, but the end of the world changed his plans. Follow Inuyasha and the others as they fight their way through a zombie infested Japan, and discover that maybe, the zombies are the least of their worries. [COMPLETE]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha, or anything related to it.

xxxx

Inuyasha shot up from his bed when he heard a knocking on his window, he stumbled out of bed and over to the window. Slowly, he opened it to see Kagome sitting in the tree just a couple feet from his window. "Kagome, what are you doing in the tree? You have a key to my house." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and extended his hand to help her inside.

"I know, but you always did that to me when we first got together, I figured I should do it at least once, right?" Kagome smiled, hugged her boyfriend of four years and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Besides, I tried calling you, but like always you put your phone on silent while you sleep." She plopped down onto Inuyasha's bed and stretched out. Inuyasha stared at her for a minute, she was wearing black low rise skinny jeans, black flats that Inuyasha bought her a few days ago, and a black zip up hoodie, zipped up enough to show a decent amount of cleavage. Kagome noticed his staring rather quickly, even in the dark room. "You like what you see babe?" She smirked and slowly started to pull down the zipper of her hoodie.

Inuyasha watched Kagome hungrily, feeling his erection harden almost instantly. Kagome fully unzipped her hoodie and slipped it off, revealing her large breasts to her boyfriend. Inuyasha slowly walked over to Kagome and started nipping at her neck, sliding his hand underneath Kagome, pulling her farther up onto his bed. Kagome pushed Inuyasha off of her and stood up. Inuyasha stared at her with disappointment.

"Don't worry baby. I'll take care of you." She whispered in his ear and gave his collarbone a quick nibble, then slowly kissed down Inuyasha's chest and stomach. Inuyasha released a low growl at Kagome's teasing actions. It was almost torture. Kagome started kissing and licking Inuyasha's waist line while slowly tugging off his boxers. She gently wrapped her small hand around Inuyasha's throbbing cock, slowly stroking it, sending him it a state of pure bliss. Kagome lowered her mouth to Inuyasha, taking all of him into her mouth at once. Inuyasha moaned and ran his fingers through her hair, tugging it gently. Kagome continued her actions, reached up and scratched down Inuyasha's chest, causing him to buck into her mouth. He kept bucking in her mouth, feeling himself get closer to release.

"Ka-Kagome, I-I can't hold back anymore!" Inuyasha gripped his bed sheets, trying desperately to hold out as long as he could. Kagome looked up at him and pushed him deep down her throat. "Oh fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha shot his seed into Kagome's mouth. Kagome grinned and sucked every drop out of him. Satisfied, Kagome crawled up onto the bed and laid out beside her panting boyfriend. "I just swallowed your babies." She giggled and kissed Inuyasha's cheek before standing up and going to the bathroom.

"So babe, what are you doing up at three in the morning anyway?" Inuyasha called out to Kagome as he pulled clothes from his closet. He quickly got dressed and jumped on his bed, stretching out across the entire thing.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and since you didn't answer when I called, I figured I would just come over. Oh, but I do need to ask you something!" Kagome joined Inuyasha on his bed, snuggling against his chest. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's temple softly.

"What is it babe? Should I be worried?

"Well, no. I don't think so. But, anyway. What are we doing today babe!?" Kagome kissed Inuyasha's neck gently, sending chills down his spine.

"We're supposed to go on that camping trip with Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru and Rin, remember?"

"Oh yeah! When are we supposed to leave for that anyway?" Kagome stretched again and accidently fell from the bed. Inuyasha only chuckled.

"Way to go babe. Well, it's about a six hour drive and traffic is usually a bitch, so I suggest we leave now! Kagome, pack your shit!" He leapt from his bed, planted a quick kiss on Kagome's lips and started gathering his clothes. Kagome simply shrugged and followed suit, clothes went flying in all directions, and it was difficult to tell if Kagome was grabbing her clothes or Inuyasha's, since she wore a combination of both while at his house. Inuyasha picked up one of Kagome's thongs and threw it at her, "You're definitely taking that! Don't forget to pack a bathing suit. There's supposed to be a river or lake of some sort around there."

"Why should I take these? How about I just not wear panties then babe?" She shot him a quick wink. "Inu, don't you think we should call your brother and warn him we're going to show up soon? He'll be pretty pissed if we randomly show up." Inuyasha nodded and reached for his phone.

"You know Kags, sometimes I feel like you and Sesshomaru are best friends." Inuyasha smirked as he dialed Fluffy's number.

 "Well, maybe that's because we are, my love!"

' _Inuyasha, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up this early...'_ Sesshomaru growled into the phone, one of his greatest pet peeves was being woken up by his phone.

"Actually, I do Fluffy. Remember that camping trip we're supposed to take today? Inuyasha finished packing his bags and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's elder half-brother. They had the same father but different mothers, though Sesshomaru never really knew his biological mother, so he had grown up accustomed to and loving his step mother.

' _Yes, I remember. I'm trying to sleep, Inuyasha, please proceed to the point of this conversation.'_ Sesshomaru was already growing impatient with his half-brother. Although, they loved each other, they were almost always at each other's throat.

"Well, you need to get up and pack your shit. Kagome and I are on the way over. Hurry it up, Fluffy." Inuyasha grinned and hung up the phone. "Are you ready baby?" Inuyasha entered the kitchen to see Kagome stuffing her face with toast.

"Um, yeah." Kagome mumbled through a mouth full of breakfast foods, then flashed a toothy grin at Inuyasha.

"That's a good look for you, Kagome." Inuyasha smirked and walked out to his garage. Inuyasha tossed his bags in the back of his little Honda hatchback. "Hurry up Kagome!" He jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Kagome ran out of the kitchen into the garage, still stuffing her face with toast, quickly tossing her bags in the back of the car.

"You really shouldn't stuff your face so much baby." Inuyasha smiled at her then pulled out of the garage and headed towards Sesshomaru's house about 15 minutes away.

xxxx

Sesshomaru set his phone down after he finished talking to Inuyasha. He turned over and wrapped his arms around his wife of five years. He planted a kiss on her cheek, and she stirred slightly. "Rin, wake up." She opened her eyes slowly as a smile crept across her face.

"Good morning, Seshy." She leaned up and kissed his lips.

"Come on babe. You need to get up. Yash and Kagome are on the way over." He threw the blanket off of him and got out of bed. Rin watched her naked husband walk into the bathroom.

"Why are they coming over so early? The sun isn't even out yet!"

"They want to leave for that camping already. You know how Inuyasha is."

"Yeah. I suppose I'll get up then." Rin relunctingly got out of bed and quickly slipped on one of Sesshomaru's shirts.

"Rin, bring me clothes."

"Say please!" Rin giggled as she waited for his reply.

"Now woman!" She grumbled but gathered his clothes anyway. She opened the bathroom door and set the clothes on the counter. "Thank you babe. Love you." He called out from the shower.

"Yeah, I love you too smart ass." She closed the door and started packing their bags. A few moments later, Sesshomaru exited the bathroom just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Do you want to get that babe or should I? I know how you get when your best friend comes over." Rin stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll get it, Seshy. It's been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha anyway." She darted out out of the bedroom and downstairs to open the door. She opened the door to let Inuyasha and Kagome inside, except it wasn't them. A man wearing a torn, blood-stained shirt stormed inside, tripping as he came in. Rin gasped as she quickly stepped aside. The man laid on the ground, grunting and moaning as he struggled to get up. "Sesshomaru!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as a second man stumbled inside. Rin quickly ran into the living room grabbing one of the knives that Sesshomaru had as display. Sesshomaru heard Rin's screams and immediately grabbed his glock from the nightstand drawer. He ran halfway down the stairs when he spotted the two men at the bottom.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru yelled and aimed the glock. The two men turned their attention towards him. He fired a shot, hitting one of the men square in the chest. The man stumbled back but it didn't seem to phase. "What the fuck?" Sesshomaru ran down the rest of the stairs, then kicked the man he shot down to the floor before passing up the other one and darting into the living room. "Are you okay, Rin?" He turned and aimed his glock back at the men as he spoke to Rin.

"What's wrong with them!?" She was yelling from behind Sesshomaru.

"Stay behind me, Rin! He growled gripping his glock tighter, firing another shot. The shot hit one of the men in the neck causing him to stumble back and fall, Rin stared in horror as the man proceeded to stand again.

"How is that possible? He should be dead!" Rin's voice was laced with fear and panic. Sesshomaru growled and charged at the two men, shoulder charging the first one into the next room then turning around and tripping the second one. He stared at the downed man for a second before firing a shot, hitting him right between the eyes. The man's body twitched for a brief second, then he remained motionless. "Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed again causing Sesshomaru to turn around as the remaining intruder grabbed him by the shoulders, knocking them both to the ground. As they fell Sesshomaru fired another shot, the bullet went clean through the intruder's stomach.

xxxx

Inuyasha and Kagome finally pulled up to Sesshomaru's house, but Inuyasha wasn't in the best moods anymore.

"What's wrong babe?" Kagome was all smiles but Inuyasha was growling.

"Just give me my keys, Kagome." Inuyasha exited the car with a sigh.

"What did I do wrong?" She pouted as she got out of the car but Inuyasha was shaking his head. As Inuyasha was about to start arguing, he heard Rin scream then heard a gunshot. Inuyasha turned towards the house and quickly broke into a sprint. He raced inside the front door, almost tripping over Sesshomaru and the strange man he was wrestling with. Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him off of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru to his feet and turned his attention back to the man. Quickly, Inuyasha threw three quick punches to the man's face, cracking the man's nose, but the man just stared at Inuyasha as if he were a fly.

"What the hell is with this guy?" Inuyasha stared at the man with rage, he was about to attack again when a shot rang out from behind him. The man crumpled to the ground with a gaping hole where his nose had been. Inuyasha turned his attention back to his brother. "You guys alright?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru as he looked around the house.

"Yeah. Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru dusted himself off instantly noticing the blood that stained his shirt. Kagome walked in shortly after, and quickly ran over to Rin.

"Yes, I'm fine." She mumbled as she started crying into Kagome's shoulder.

"What happened?" Inuyasha looked at the two bodies. Sesshomaru explained what had happened up to the point when Inuyasha rushed in. "You mean to tell me that you shot those bastards multiple times and they still attacked you?" Sesshomaru nodded and kicked over one of the bodies.

"Look at his neck. I basically shot his damn neck out but he didn't drop until I put a bullet in his head." Sesshomaru growled and kicked the body.

"Kagome, call the police. I'm going to call Miroku." Inuyasha called out as he picked up Sesshomaru's glock.

"You know damn well that boy is balls deep in Sango right now." Sesshomaru grinned, taking off his shirt and tossing it outside the door.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Inuyasha pulled out his phone and dialed Miroku's number, "But, I'm still going to call."

"Alright, I'll check on the girls." Sesshomaru walked away leaving Inuyasha by himself.

' _What can I do for you good sir?'_ Miroku answered the phone breathing heavily, with a loud slapping noise in the background.

"It seems Fluffy was right." Inuyasha chuckled softly to himself.

_'Right about what?'_

"You being balls deep in Sango right now. Look, finish up and get over here to Fluffy's. Two guys attacked Rin and now they're laying in the dining room dead."

_'Sango, get off me and get dressed. We're going to Fluffy's. We'll be there in five. Later.'_ Inuyasha hung up and let out a heavy sigh.

"Inuyasha, we have a problem. Sesshomaru stated as he walked back with Rin and Kagome.

"Which would be?"

"The line is busy. Too many people are calling the police. We can't get through." Kagome said as she walked over to him. Inuyasha clenched his fists.

"Sesshomaru, look at this." Rin was kneeling beside her and tried to find what she was looking at.

"I don't see anything Rin."

"Look at the blood, Seshy! It's coagulated." Rin's voice cracked as she said the last word.

"What's that mean?" Inuyasha asked looking at the bodies from behind them.

"It means they've been dead for hours. Look at them! Their bodies are in the first stage of decomposition." As she was explaining, an explosion shook the house. Inuyasha looked out of the door and saw a large ball of fire hover into the sky above downtown.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Inuyasha yelled into the night, "Sesh, turn on the news. Maybe they can tell us something about this." Sesshomaru nodded and turned on the TV as they all gathered around it.

_'Authorities are doing all they can to contain this epidemic. As we said before we have received no word from the goverment of what caused this. Reports of cannibalism and violent attacks are being reported throughout the city. We advise everyone to stay in their homes, the city is not safe. I repeat, stay in your homes.'_ The station cut out and all that showed was static.

"A fucking epidemic?" Inuyasha stared at the TV in disbelief, then a man and a woman stepped through the door. Inuyasha instantly aimed the glock at them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's me! Put that damn thing away!" Miroku help up his arms as he and Sango walked into the dimly lit living room. "Does anyone want to explain to us exactly WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"I'd be delighted to, if any of us even knew!" Inuyasha was yelling at with clenched fists.

"Inuyasha, calm down. This isn't Miroku's fault." Kagome put her hand on his arm and he unclenched his fists.

"Sorry, Roku. I'm just confused." He shook his head then set the glock down before sitting on the couch.

"It's fine. Do you guys know anything about any of this?"

"From what we got from the news, they believe that this is some kind of epidemic. Apparently, this shit is happening all over the city. The only advice they gave was to stay indoors, which seems like a really dumbass idea. Sesshomaru said then picked up his glock and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans then continued, "And according to Rin's medical expertise, the two assholes laying over there have been dead for hours."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sango asked as she shut the front door.

"I think we should get out of the city. Maybe this shit hasn't gotten beyond the city limits." Kagome was looking out of the window as she spoke. "I don't get it. Everything was fine when I left my house this morning." She broke into a fir of sobs, covering her face with her hands. Inuyasha walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her softly.

"Kagome, we're gonna be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you." He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek multiple times. "Kagome's right. We need to get out of the city as fast as we can."

With everything that was happening, Sango completely forgot about her brother Kohaku, but the thought just came rushing back to her, "I need to find Kohaku!"

"Sango, that's in the center of the city. Who knows how bad things are there." Miroku said with sympathy in his voice.

"I'm not leaving him to die, Miroku! I'm all he has! I refuse to just abandon him!" Sango turned away from Miroku with tears in her eyes. Miroku wrapped his arms around her, kissing her repeatedly.

"Okay, Sango. We'll go find him." He kissed her again, squeezing her tightly.

"Well, we better get a move on then. Kohaku can't wait forever." Inuyasha smiled at Sango, "We'll find him Sango." She smiled at him and nodded.

"What do we have for weapons?" Miroku asked still holding Sango.

"Not much. I have a glock and a .357 laying around but that's it." Sesshomaru walked over to a desk in the corner of the room to retrieve the magnum.

"I have a glock in the car." Miroku said finally releasing Sango.

"We need to stop and get some guns on the way downtown. Enough to get out of town. We should collect whatever necessaties we can. Inuyasha took the magnum from Sesshomaru as he spoke. "Where are we headed exactly?"

"Fujimi High School." Sango barely managed a whisper, Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go. Kohaku's out there still." Sesshomaru grabbed the keys to his truck and handed them to Rin, "Inuyasha, let's go." He pulled the glock from his waistband and headed for the door. Inuyasha stood behind him, pointing the magnum at the door as he waited for Sesshomaru to open it. "Ready?" Inuyasha nodded and Sesshomaru swung open the front door. Several houses were now on fire throughout the neighborhood, people were screaming and running in a crazed frenzy down the street. They spotted several carriers, but none were close enough to cause trouble.

"Let's go." Inuyasha whispered to the others, "Kags, go with Rin and Sesh." Kagome shook her head wildly and began to protest but Inuyasha silenced her, "Just do it, Kagome. You'll be safer with them in the truck than in my car. Go, hurry up." Inuyasha turned away from her. Rin put her hand on Kagome's arm and led her to the truck. Sesshomaru quickly jumped into the truck with the girls while Miroku and Sango made a dash for Miroku's car. Once, Miroku and Sango were in Miroku's car, Inuyasha darted to his own car, quickly getting in and starting it. They pulled away from Sesshomaru's house, driving through the ravaged neighborhood, people were yelling and running. Some screaming for help, other were screaming for mercy as they were attacked and eaten alive. Miroku turned his head, clenching the wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"There's nothing you can do for them, Miroku." Sango said softly, putting her hand on his leg. As they were turning a corner, they witnessed a woman get tackled to the ground by three carriers and they immediately started ripping into her with their teeth and hands. Miroku stopped the car and rolled down the window. He watched the incident with shock and disgust. The woman made eye contact with him as she screamed for help.

"Hand me my gun, Sango." He held out his hand and kept his eyes on the woman.

"Miroku..."

"Just do it, please." She nodded and opened the glove compartment and handed Miroku the glock. He aimed the glock and looked deep into the woman's eyes. "Please forgive me." He whispered to himself before firing a shot into the woman's head. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he handed the glock back to Sango. He stay silent as they continued to drive downtown, having no idea what to expect when they reached the inner regions of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Kohaku ran up the stairs towards the roof of Fujimi High School with one of his classmates. Kusano was in her third year at the school yet she was the same age as Kohaku. Less than an hour ago, they had no idea the other existed. Now, there were fighting a battle of survival together. Kohaku's head was pounding from being knocked against the wall protecting Kusano. They finally made it to the roof where there were no signs of those creatures.

"Kohaku, what's going on? Why's everyone attacking each other?" The fear in her voice was evident. Kohaku shook his head, unable to come up with an answer.

"I have no idea, but from the looks of it, it's worse out in the city." He turned to Kusano with an unsure look in his eyes and Kusano was on the verge of breaking down.

"What are we going to do?" Her eyes were starting to water, but she fought to hold back her tears.

"I'm going to get us out of here. We're going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Kohaku stared out at the darkened city, the streets lit only by fires. "Let's go." Kohaku led her back down the stairs, gripping his hockey stick tightly. They re-entered the athletic building slowly, careful not to make any noise.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kusano whispered to him, looking all around the empty hallway.

"We have to get to the other side of the building, the stairs will lead us right out of here." He gripped the hockey stick tightly, and slowly walked forward.

"What about the classroom building?"

"No, it's too crowded in there. This is our best bet. At least from what I can see. Which to be honest, isn't really that much." He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness that engulfed the hallway. They continued to navigate through the tattered school, distant screams echoed through the halls, sending chills down Kusano's spine every time she heard one. They stumbled through the hallways, freezing with fear every time a moan from one of those creatures reverberated throughout the building. As they reached the exit to the athletic building, they heard people talking.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Kohaku whispered loudly, pushing open the front doors and leading Kusano into the school's courtyard. He saw no one but heard footsteps. He gripped his hockey stick tightly, then turned around to swing but stopped. Before him were two girls whom he had never seen before. "I'm sorry," he muttered lowering the hockey stick. "Are you two okay?" They both nodded. "I'm Kohaku and this is Kusano."

"I'm Mitsuki." Mitsuki's voice was soft and trembled with fear.

"And, I'm Matsu." Matsu was a pale girl with a slender body, her red hair fell just above her shoulders, and her brown eyes sparkled even in the darkness. Kohaku immediately noticed how nice her legs were. Mitsuki was just as beautiful, with long blonde hair, light brown eyes, long slender legs and all she was wearing were shorts and a bra. He removed his shirt quickly and handed it to Mitsuki.

"We have to go. Come on." He led the three girls further into the courtyard, careful not to draw attention to themselves. "Do either of you own a car?" They both shook their heads. Kohaku let out a sigh, "I guess we're walking then. Stay close." They continued walking towards the gates of the school when a carrier stumbled out in front of them. Kohaku growled and charged forward, bashing the creautre across the head, knocking it to the floor. "Go! Get to the gates! I'll be right behind you!" He yelled, swinging at another carrier that stumbled near them. The girls ran towards the gate with all their strength, reaching it and pushing it open. Kohaku took one last powerful swing, breaking the hockey stick across the carrier's face. He tossed the stick aside and dashed towards the gate.

"Hurry up, Kohaku!" Kusano yelled as she started to shut the gate. Kohaku squeezed through the little opening with a smile.

"See, I told you I'd get us out." He smiled at her but she smacked his arm.

"Now what?" Matsu asked staring down the dark, empty road.

"We need to get across the bridge to the other side of the city. Maybe, it hasn't gotten that far yet." He began walking slowly, checking all the abandoned cars for something, anything that would help them.

"What if it's not safe over there either?" Mitsuki asked looking around the street.

"Then we keep moving. Yes!" Kohaku opened the door to a car with a huge smile, "Let's go! The keys are still in it!" He started the car and waited for the girls to get in before pulling away from the school.

"Kohaku, thank you." Kusano grabbed his hand, causing him to blush slightly.

"For what, Ku?"

"For not leaving me, and risking your life to save me." She smiled at him and he blushed even harder.

"It was nothing. Let's just focus on getting to the bridge." They drove in silence, looking at all the destruction around them. The carriers were everywhere, but the further they got from the school, the fewer there were. "Damnit." Kohaku muttered as the bridge came into view.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki sat up to look out the front windshield.

"I guess we weren't the only ones with our idea. Look at the bridge." He pointed at the heavily congested bridge, cars were lined up for miles and police cruisers blocked the other side. They turned off the main road and drove just under the bridge and stopped. Kohaku stepped out of the car, gazing at the dark river that lay ahead of him.

"I know what you're thinking. The current is too strong for us to swim across." Kusano was standing beside him, looking across to the other side.

"So what do we do?" Matsu looked up at the bridge, hearing all the protests that people were shouting at the police.

"I have no clue. Anybody have an idea?" Kohaku dropped to the ground, his head was beginning to throb again.

"Well, my parents had a friend that lived nearby. I doubt he's still there." Mitsuki was leaning against the car with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is it safe?"

"Well, yes. It's a highrise. There's high fences surrounding the entire thing, and there's also a store nearby if we need it."

"Let's go. It's better than wandering the streets for hours." Kohaku stood slowly as his head started to pound. "Mitsuki, you're driving. He threw himself into the backseat, while the girls slowly got in the car. They all took one last glance at the bridge then drove off to the highrise.

xxxx

Inuyasha stopped the car just outside the gates of Fujimi High School, the school looked abandoned except for the staggering plagues that occupied the courtyard. He stepped out of his car, gripping the magnum tightly. Sango, Sesshomaru and Miroku also exited their vehicles, peering inside the gates.

"I'm not sure about this. Look how many there are." Miroku turned his attention towards Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shook his head, but pulled his glock from his waistband.

"Miroku, you and Inuyasha stay with the girls. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Sesshomaru walked forward, pushing on the gates to open them.

"Wait, I'm going with you." Sango stepped behind Sesshomaru, he could see that she was shaking so he smiled at her to calm her down.

"We'll be back. Keep my wife safe." He stated to Miroku and Inuyasha before entering the gates and shutting them after Sango. Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's hand and started running for the nearest school building, avoiding as many of the carriers as possible.

"We need to get to the dorm building." Sango pointed to the left most building about 120 yards away. Sesshomaru nodded and led them towards the building, dodging the carriers that got too close. As they reached the front door, Sesshomaru slowed to a stop then aimed the glock as they stepped inside.

"Stay close, and if anything happens, I want you to run." He looked back at her but she was shaking her head. "It's not a choise, Sango. Just do it." He paused for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the hallways. Sango was still holding onto his hand and she could feel that he was extremely tense. "Do you know where his dorm is?" His voice was barely a whisper, ke kept his attention ahead of him even as he spoke.

"It's on the second floor. Dorm 26." Sango's voice trembled as they continued through the building. Sesshomaru nodded and kept moving forward but paused when he heard a low moan from nearby. He held his breath as a carrier walked right in front of them. Sango slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming out. The carrier staggered passed them, never noticing their presence. Sesshomaru let his breath out slowly then pulled Sango towards the stairs.

"Alright, we get to Kohaku's dorm and check it. If he's not there, we get the fuck out of here. Deal?" She nodded, "Okay, let's hurry this up but stay quiet." They raced up the stairs, doing their best to remain silent. Sango raced ahead to Kohaku's dorm but as she went to push the door open, she found it was locked.

"Fuck! Kohaku, are you in there?" Sango was pushing against the door, trying to force it open.

"We don't have time for this, Sango. Let's go. He's not here." Sesshomaru growled as carriers started to pour into the hall from other dorms. "Damnit." He pointed the glock and fired off two shots. Sango banged against the door, calling for Kohaku. Sesshomaru fired another shot before turning and grabbing Sango's arm. "We have to go Sango!" He pulled her towards the stairs, but stopped once he saw several carriers coming up the stairs. He back away then pointed towards the opposite end of the hall. "Go!" Sango didn't hesitate, she turned and ran with everything she had with Sesshomaru close behind her. Sesshomaru pumped his legs harder, pulling out in front of Sango, just as they reached the emergency fire exit, which was only a ladder.

"Really? A fucking ladder!?" Sango yelled in frustration before hitting the release switch to let down the ladder.

"I'll keep them back for awhile. Go." He turned towards the group of carriers and fired off several shots. Sango hurriedly made her way down the ladder, skipping rungs on the way down. She dropped the rest of the way down, hitting the ground with a loud thud. Sesshomaru fired one last shot before climbing down the ladder after Sango.

"You okay, Sesh?"

"Peachy. Let's get the hell out of here.

xxxx

Miroku and Inuyasha were pacing back and forth outside the gates of Fujimi High. Sango and Sesshomaru had been gone for almost an hour, nothing had happened to worry them, but this was taking too long.

"Should we go in after them?" Miroku was obviously worried and he wasn't doing well at hiding it.

"They'll be fine, Roku. Sesshomaru won't let anything happen to Sango." Inuyasha patted his shoulder, "Trust me." Miroku nodded. Inuyasha paused when he heard a faint shuffling from behind the cars. He looked back at the truck where the girls were and saw several carriers surrounding the truck.

"Fuck me." Miroku followed Inuyasha's gaze as the carriers staggered around the truck. Inuyasha could hear the girls screaming, so, immediately, he pointed the magnum and yelled.

"Hey! Maggotsacks!" Inuyasha fired a shot, hitting a carrier in the chest, knocking it and three others to the ground. Miroku turned opposite of Inuyasha and fired two shots at a group of carriers coming from an alley.

"Damnit." Miroku snarled as he fired another shot, hitting one in the leg. He fired several more shots, knocking two to the ground and causing three to stumble back. "This is starting to look bad, Inuyasha."

"Open the gate!" Sango yelled as she ran ahead of Sesshomaru, who was firing shots behind him at a large group of carriers. "Inuyasha, cover me!" Miroku fired a few more shots as he ran for the gates. Inuyasha back up towards Miroku, aiming the magnum. "Give me the glock, Miroku!" Inuyasha reached out for the glock as Miroku tossed it to him. Inuyasha pointed the two guns in opposite directions. Miroku shoved open the door as Inuyasha started firing the glock and magnum simultaenously. Sango burst through the gates and into Miroku's arms, with Sesshomaru close behind her. Inuyasha fired both guns until they clicked empty. "We have to go!" Inuyasha handed the glock back to Miroku then dashed for his car followed by the others. Inuyasha went to start his car but it wouldn't turn over. He tried over and over but nothing happened. "Fucking car! Come on! Start damnit!" Ke kept trying, pumping the gas pedal as he turned the key.

"Inuyasha! Let's go bro!" Miroku yelled from his car as he reloaded the glock and squeezed off a few rounds.

"The fucking car won't start!" Inuyasha was reloading the cylinder of the revolver when a carrier ran into the front of his car. He snapped the cylinder back into place then stuck his arm out the window and fired a shot. "Push my car with yours so I can get a rolling start!" Miroku nodded and eased his car against Inuyasha's and slowly pushed it forward. As Miroku started to pick up speed, Inuyasha slammed the clutch then the gas pedal causing the car to turn over. "Finally! Now we can go!" Inuyasha stepped on the gas, speeding away from the school.

"What happened in there Sango?" Miroku asked putting his hand on her leg.

"We went to check Kohaku's dorm but it was locked when we got there. I started banging on the door and yelling so those things showed up. Sesshomaru forced me to leave." Sango began to tear up, "I hope Kohaku is alright."

"He's fine babe. He's a smart kid." Miroku gave her leg a squeeze. As he and Sango spoke, Inuyasha brought his car to a stop so the others did the same. Inuyasha left his car running, stepped out, and walked back to his trunk.

"What's he doing?" Sango asked as she watched Inuyasha dig through his trunk.

"I have no clue." Miroku shrugged, "Let me ask him." He rolled down his window then yelled, "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Inuyasha turned around with an angry look on his face as he pulled a black duffel bag from his trunk. Inuyasha closed his trunk and pointed at the building they were parked in front of. Miroku followed his finger to the gun shop. "Of course." Miroku got out of his car and followed Inuyasha to the door of the gun shop.

"Grab whatever you can, got it?" Once Miroku nodded, Inuyasha kicked open the door with his magnum drawn. Miroku kept close to Inuyasha as they entered the dark gun shop.

"I can't see a damn thing." Miroku was blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the faint light.

"Well, look for a light switch genius. There has to be one around here somewhere." Inuyasha was feeling around the wall, trying to find a switch of some sort.

"Asshole." Miroku stated under his breath as he found the switch and flipped it on. Only two over head lights came on, barely giving off enough light to make out the multiple counters and shelves that had a wide variety of guns and ammunition. Inuyasha grinned wildly and then walked behind the counter.

"Pick your poison, Roku." He smiled at Inuyasha then nodded grabbing at the ammo he was certain they would. "Ah, this is more like it." Inuyasha was holding an assault shotgun with a pistol grip.

"Let's go, Inu." Miroku slung the bag over his shoulder as he grabbed another glock from the display case. The two of them quickly ran back to Inuyasha's car, tossing the bag into the trunk and shutting it. Miroku jumped back into his car as Inuyasha started driving forward. The three vehicles sped towards the bridge as the first rays of sunlight spilled over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Kohaku splashed his face with warm water from the kitchen sink. The girls had disappeared into the bathroom about five minutes ago, leaving him alone to his thoughts and his curiousity of the apartment. He hadn't searched the apartment when they first arrived. He just made sure that it was safe then collapsed onto the bed upstairs. The sun had set about an hour ago, he hadn't intended to sleep the entire day away but escaping the school had taken alot of energy out of him. He finished washing his face and dried it with a hand towel, once he was done, he tossed the towel aside, then made his way upstairs to the balcony that was connected to the bedroom. The girls' voices could be heard from the bathroom but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, and frankly, he didn't care at the moment. The buzz of the street lamps were all he could hear as he stepped out onto the balcony, gazing out at the city, then he heard the faint sound of carriers staggering down the empty street. It was only a few at first but the longer he watched, the more that showed up. Before, he knew it, dozens were outside the gates of the apartment, but they continued down the street before long. Kohaku turned off most of the lights in the apartment.

"Kohaku, are you okay?" Mitsuki's soft voice came from the door as he stared out at the city. He nodded without turning to look at her. She stepped out onto the balcony with him. "There's so many of them. Where did they even come from?" Her words were barely above a whisper. He only shrugged then finally turned turned to face her with a slight smile on her face. She returned his smile with her own as a blush crept onto her face. "Tell me about yourself, Kohaku."

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know. Anything, really." She shrugged as she spoke. He let out a soft chuckle then began to tell her about himself. He told her about his life as a child, about his sister Sango but he left out his parents. He, also, mentioned Sango's friends and he had never really met them but knew everything about them. "What about your parents?" He lowered his head with a vague smile on his face.

"My parents died a few years back, it has been about four years. Sango and her boyfriend, Miroku, have been taking care of me. My parents were amazing people, you would have loved them. It didn't seem fair to me when they were ripped from my life but there wasn't much I could do or say. Eventually, I grew used to the fact that they were gone but I didn't make the last couple of years easy on Sango." He took a deep breath after he finished speaking then looked up at Mitsuki, whose eyes began to water.

"I'm so sorry Kohaku. I didn't mean to-" He shook his and cut her off.

"It's fine Mitsuki. No worries." He wore a wide smile, then looked back towards the city.

"Does your sister live in the city?" She stood next to him, looking out at the city lights, "It's amazing how a city in complete chaos can still look so beautiful." Kohaku nodded in agreement.

"She lives in a suburb near the edge of town with Miroku. I have a room there as well, but I've hardly ever used it."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Of course. She's my sister, but she's a strong and smart girl. I know she can handle herself, then she has Miroku and the rest of her friends. She's in good hands." He looked at her and noticed she was staring at him deeply, "Come on, let's go inside. It's starting to get a bit cold and I'm hungry."

"I'll make something for you while you bathe!" She smiled and giggled.

"What makes you think I was going to bathe?" He stared at her curiously and she kept giggling.

"No offense, but-" She turned away from him then looked back over here shoulder, "You kind of need one." She smiled and disappeared back into the apartment. He looked at her in astonishment then lifted his shirt to smell it. He made a disgusted face and took off his shirt and left on the bed as he entered the room.

"Maybe she's right." He entered the bathroom and began running the water. Mitsuki entered the kitchen, scavenging through the cupboards and pantries looking for something to cook. Soon, Kusano and Matsu joined her in the kitchen. They talked about their lives and girl things as they began concocting a stew for Kohaku and themselves.

"Kohaku's quite the eyeful." Matsu nudged Mitsuki with a grin, getting a blush from her. "You think he's cute, don't you?" Mitsuki blushed even harder.

"Well, yes, but I'm just grateful to him. He could have left all of us at the school but he didn't." She was stirring the stew with a small smile, "I'm just glad we're safe and we wouldn't be if it weren't for him." Kusano nodded in agreement. She was making coffee for everybody when Kohaku came downstairs in nothing but a towel. The girls could only stare at him as he wandered around still dripping with water.

"Oh, wow. Something smells good. Who's making coffee? I want two sugars." He finally stopped talking and noticed they were staring at him quietly. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that? Is there something on me?" He was looking all over his body for something abnormal.

"There's nothing. You look fine, Kohaku." Kusano was smiling at him as she poured his coffee, "Here's your coffee." He took it from her and quickly took a sip, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's good." He was smiling as he sat on the couch away from the girls. The apartment was rather quiet now that the girls were busy staring at Kohaku. A loud bang echoed from outside, Kohaku put his coffee down and ran upstairs back to the balcony to get a view of the streets. Another bang echoed and he quickly realized that they were gunshots. The carriers that had passed earlier were now going back the way they had come.

"Kohaku, what was it?" Kusano was behind him with a worried look on her face.

"It was a gunshot, and from the movements of those monsters, it's coming from down the street, or at least, I'm assuming that." He squinted trying to see farther down the street. "Holy shit, someone's out there." He walked back inside, looking for some kind of firearm. He checked beneath the mattress, inside the nightstand and inside the drawers, then when he opened the closet, he found a large metal container. As he looked over the case, he grabbed a pair of jeans and quickly slipped them on. "A bit tight, but they'll do." Kohaku turned his attention back to the metal case, "Let's see what's behind door number one." He unlocked the case and opened it, revealing several different firearms. "Bingo." He grabbed a bolt action hunting rifle from the container and ran back to the balcony. He sent up the bipod on the railing and set down the rifle, and looked through the scope. He still couldn't see anything, but then as he focused the scope, he saw two people running.

A man and a woman and a swarm of carriers behind them. Kohaku took a deep breath and fired a shot. As the pair drew closer, he began to make out some of their features. The man had long silver hair and the woman had black hair. He fired another shot as they drew closer. "Over here! Come on!" He yelled loudly, hoping they could hear him. He assumed they did because the silver haired man pointed up at him. Kohaku fired a third round then he froze as he recognized the woman. "Sango..." Nobody heard the whisper, but then he yelled it. "Sango!" He waved his arm wildly as they reached the gates to the apartment. "Someone go down there and let them in! Hurry!" He fired a fourth round as a carrier drew closer to his sister.

"Kohaku, is that you!?" Her voice cracked as she looked up at him. Even from the balcony, Kohaku could see the tears streaming down her face. He smiled to himself but his joy was short lived when dozens of carriers drew closer to Sango and the sliver haired man. He cocked the rifle and took aim, firing a shot at the nearest carrier, just as Kusano reached the gates and opened them. The silver haired man turned and fired multiple shots from his gun before shutting the gates. Kohaku released a sigh of relief then ran back into the apartment, excited to see his sister. He basically jumped down the stairs as Kusano, Sango, and the silver haired man stepped in the apartment. As they entered, Kohaku and Sango froze and stared at each other as if the other was just a figment of their own imagination. Sango's eye's filled with tears as she reached out for Kohaku.

"Kohaku." Her voice was a whisper, tears streamed down her face and her outstretched hand trembled wildly. Kohaku smiled at her then reached out and took her shaking hand.

"It's me, Sango. I'm okay. It's really me." He grasped her hand tightly then pulled her towards him, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Kohaku!" She squeezed him intensely, but even as his breath left his body, he could only smile as he hugged his sister. "I've been going crazy looking for you!" She smothered Kohaku some more until the silver haired man cleared his throat. Sango looked at him with a glare but released her brother. "Kohaku, this is Inuyasha." Kohaku extended his hand to Inuyasha and shook it.

"Your sister has had us running through the city like lunatics looking for you." Inuyasha grinned at the young boy.

"I believe it. I'm sure I'm all she's been talking about, right?" Inuyasha chuckled as Sango turned a shade of red. "Well, this is Kusano, Mitsuki and Matsu." He pointed to each of them as he spoke their name. "We escaped the school together then Mitsuki brought us here."

"It's more like Kohaku saved us from the school. He kept us all safe." Mitsuki interjected as she took a seat on the couch.

"Seems like my little brother isn't helpless after all." Sango teased him and messed up his hair.

"Would you like some stew? We just made it." Inuyasha nodded wildly. His stomach had been rumbling for hours but the last adrenaline rush had made him forget. "Okay, I'll serve you a bowl." Kusano smiled at them and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where's Miroku?" Kohaku set aside the rifle and led Sango and Inuyasha into the kitchen. Sango and Inuyasha sat at the table, while Inuyasha hungrily attacked his meal. Sango began explaining the events they had gone through since the incident started. Kohaku listened intently as his sister told him about going to the school to find him.

"Sesshomaru basically had to drag me out of there. I think he got pissed at me." She was grinning slightly then reached over and punched Kohaku in the arm, "You see the things you put me through!"

Kohaku chuckled softly then said, "Well, I apologize my darling sister. I had no idea you would drag everyone to the school to find me." He teased her and nudged her softly. "You still haven't answered my question though. How'd you get separated from the others?"

"I really don't remember. It all happened so fast." Sango took a break from speaking to consume several mouthfuls of stew.

"Your sister was too preoccupied with being pissed at Miroku to comprehend what happened," Inuyasha had finally joined the conversation after finishing his stew. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before he continued to speak, "You know how your sister gets." Sango glared at him but he could only shrug.

Kohaku had turned his attention towards Sango, "Why were you mad at Miroku?"

"One question at a time, brother." Kohaku quickly apologized then Sango continued speak, "I was mad at Miroku because he felt it was more important to find somewhere safe to rest than to continue searching for you. He was right, of course, but I was so hysterical, I wouldn't listen to reason."

"Now, back to my original question. How'd you two get separated from everyone else?" Kohaku quickly looked from Sango to Matsu, whom was staring out the window.

"While your sister and Miroku were arguing, they managed to draw the attention of a large group of those things while we were stopped at a gas station," Inuyasha stuck a cigarette in his mouth, lit it and took a drag before he resumed speaking, "They surrounded the gas station. The gas station was next to Akijima Tunnel, well, I tried to distract those beasts by running towards the tunnel, yeling my blasted lungs out."

"And for some reason, I followed him," Sango rolled her eyes, "Something exploded and the end of the tunnel was blocked" She turned her attention to Inuyasha, "We need to get across that bridge tomorrow morning to meet up with the others."

"Where are you supposed to meet them?" Kusano had sat down beside Kohaku with a cup of coffee, and joined the conversation.

"There's an abandoned temple of some sort a small distance from the bridge. That's where we'll be going." Inuyasha took a final drag from his cigarette then put it out. Kohaku stood from the table and motioned for Inuyasha and Sango to follow him to the upstairs bedroom.

"The bedroom is in there," He pointed at the doorway located on the far wall, "There should be clothes here somewhere that'll fit you both. I'll talk with the girls about our plans." Inuyasha nodded then Kohaku excused himself and returned downstairs.

"Kohaku, would you like some coffee?" Kusano was cleaning the table when he entered the kitchen.

"Please. Thank you, Ku." Kohaku took a seat on the counter, releasing a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" She placed a hand on top of his as a look of worry crept across her face.

"Yeah. Just glad my sister is okay. We'll be leaving in the morning, perhaps you should get some rest."

Kusano giggled and patted his leg, "Like you, we all slept through the morning. We won't be able to sleep anytime soon."

Kohaku sipped his coffee a few times before asking Kusano, "What of your family, Ku? Are they within the city?"

"No, they were on a trip to Europe for their anniversary. So, I have nobody to worry about except you and the others." A slight smile crept across her face as she sat on the counter across from him, "Besides, someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Kohaku chuckled and sipped his coffee once more. Inuyasha entered the kitchen wearing only a towel, with Matsu and Mitsuki following him like love sick puppies. Kohaku lowered his head and sighed. Inuyasha made his way passed Kohaku and Kusano, muttering 'excuse me' then poured himself a cup of coffee. Once, he finally looked up towards everyone and noticed them gawking at him, he growled.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me?" He was still growling as he turned his attention away from them. "Where are my fucking cigarettes!?"

"Inuyasha." Kohaku was holding his cigarettes between two of his fingers, "Please go put on some clothes." Inuyasha snatched his cigarettes from Kohaku and immediately stuck one in his mouth and lit it.

"I walk around like this in my house, so I'll be damned if I can't do it here. Besides," He took a drag from his cigarette then continued to speak, "I'm not hurting anyone, unless my towel falls then you might get jealous." Inuyasha nudged him gently as he teased him.

"I think we should try to cross that bridge tonight. There's no sense in us staying here while the others are still out there." Kohaku kept his eyes locked on Inuyasha, but he remained silent, barely moving, only to take another drag from his cigarette.

"I agree with you Kohaku, but as tough as your sister is, she's completely exhausted. Let her rest and we'll depart in the morning. Besides, not all of us are going to fit in that clown car you have sitting out front." Inuyasha put out his cigarette and strode passed Kohaku then turned back, "So, I'm going back out to look for another vehicle."

"Are you nuts!?" Kohaku looked at him wide eyed, hoping he was joking. Inuyasha shook his head. "Then, I will go with you."

Again, Inuyasha shook his head. "No, with your sister so tired, I need you to stay here with the girls. For now, in case something happens." Inuyasha left the kitchen and dashed up towards the bedroom. He searched for clothes he could wear in the closet. Once he found a pair of jeans, he let his towel drop to the floor then he heard a slight gasp. He turned around to see Mitsuki getting a full frontal view of his naked body. He quickly slipped on the jeans and zipped them up as Mitsuki turned seven shades of red.

"I'm sorry! I was just making my-" She was stammering from embarrassment but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound." Inuyasha smiled at the blushing girl. She giggled and sat on the bed. "I usually don't have girls sing to me after seeing me naked." He grinned at her as she blushed again.

"I was going to the balcony. I need some fresh air. I, also, like the view of the city." Mitsuki stood from the bed and walked out towards the balcony, "Would you like to join me?" She asked as she looked back at him. He nodded then reached for his magnum and tucked it into his waistband before walking out onto the balcony with Mitsuki. The calm night breeze brushed against Inuyasha's bare chest, sending chills throughout his body. He turned towards Mitsuki, who was gazing out at the city, her hair was flowing behind her and her brown eyes were sparkling against the moonlight. "Inuyasha, was it?" Mitsuki asked without turning to look at him.

"Yes, it was." He stood beside her peering down the street. Most of the carriers had moved on, leaving about five or so in the nearby area.

"I'd like to accompany you out there." She looked deep into the golden amber pools that were Inuyasha's eyes. He hesitated but finally he spoke.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Mitsuki. I don't need someone to worry about while I'm out there." He paused, noticing the look of disappointment that filled her eyes. He averted his gaze from her eyes, looking down at the street then continued speaking, "Well, there's not that many down there, so I suppose you could tag along, but you must listen to everything I tell you," He reached behind his back and grabbed his magnum, "Here. Take this. Only shoot if you have to."

Mitsuki took the gun from him and stared at it in her trembling hands, "I've never shot a gun before."

"There's nothing to it. Here, let me show you," He pointed at the hammer, "You pull this back, aim and squeeze the trigger, and pow. Aim for the head, it's the only way to kill those things. But with this, just make sure to hit them. It'll blow a good size hole in anything it hits." He smiled at her, "Shall we get going?" Mitsuki nodded and followed Inuyasha downstairs to find Kohaku, Matsu and Kusano sitting on the couch in silence.

"Where's your sister?" Inuyasha patted Kohaku on the shoulder.

"She's sleeping in the guest room." Kohaku stood from the couch and turned towards him, "I'm assuming you'll be going out now?"

"Yeah, I will. Mitsuki's going with me." He dug into the black duffel bag he brought with him, pulling out two glocks and a double barrel shotgun, "I'll keep her safe, don't worry. If Sango should wake before I return, tell her what I went out to do. Got it?" Kohaku nodded then Inuyasha walked towards the front door with Mitsuki, then looked back as he opened it, "We'll be back in one hour." Then he and Mitsuki were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Sesshomaru shifted gears in Inuyasha's car as he led Miroku and Rin through the city towards the bridge. Kagome sat beside him in complete silence. She hadn't muttered a word since Inuyasha and Sango had gotten separated from them. Her silence made him uneasy. He was so accustomed to her bubbly attitude that when she fell quiet, it was almost as if something were wrong with the world, which there was. He turned down 52nd street and continued towards the bridge.

"Sesshomaru?" Her quiet voice startled him, but he was glad she was talking.

"Yes Kagome?" He slowed the car to a crawl as the street narrowed into an alleyway.

"Do you think he's okay?" She hadn't turned to look at him, but kept her eyes focused on the floorboard.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly before answering, "Of course, Kagome. You know it'll take more than a city-wide catastrophe to bring down a member of the Takahashi family."

A smile grazed her face and she giggled, "You're right. I forgot how stubborn the men in your family are, including you." She nudged him softly as he brought the car to a stop. "What are we stopping for?"

Sesshomaru pointed to a grocery store at the end of the road, "I don't know about you, but I could use something to eat and drink." He stepped out of the car before she could answer.

"What's going on Sesh?" Miroku had walked over to him with Rin.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just hungry, that's all." Rin giggled and Sesshomaru glanced at her with a questioning look, "Why are you laughing at me Rin Takahashi?"

"Only you would stop on a creepy, abandoned street with cannibals throughout the city for a bite to eat," She giggled again before continuing, "It's cute Fluffy. Oh, how I love you."

Sesshomaru growled as Miroku and Kagome began laughing as well, "Whatever. Let's go." He marched towards the store with his glock drawn and Miroku a few steps behind him, holding an assault shotgun.

"We're not going in here just for a candy bar, are we?" Rin asked between giggles as she and Kagome strode behind Sesshomaru and Miroku. Sesshomaru growled in reply to her question. Miroku hushed the girls' snickering as they reached the entrance of the store. Sesshomaru pushed the door open slowly, keeping his glock aimed as he did so. No lights were on in the store, but the street lights where enough to light a majority of the store.

"Okay, get food, drinks, and some chocolate," He grinned then continued, "Watch your corners and stay in sight of each other. Let's go." They walked further into the store, listening for any noise that indicated a presence inside, but everything was silent. Sesshomaru held Rin's hand as he led her through the store and she gathered various items.

"Sesh, catch." Miroku whispered loudly as he threw a beer at him. Sesshomaru caught it with ease, popped the top and took a drink of it. He grinned to himself then quickly finished bottle before giving Miroku a thumbs up. Kagome walked closely behind Miroku, filling the basket with canned foods, bottles of water and snacks for Sesshomaru. The opening of the front door caused everyone to freeze. Both Miroku and Sesshomaru immediately pointed their weapons towards the entrance, waiting for whatever was about to walk in. Their blood stopped in their veins as three carriers stumbled in the store. Sesshomaru fired three shots rapidly, dropping the walking plagues.

"We need to go. Those shots are going to attract more of those things." He was already pulling Rin towards the exit with Miroku and Kagome close behind. Sesshomaru yanked open the door, quickly looking to both sides before darting out into the street. "Fuck me." He cursed loudly as he noticed a group of carriers surrounding the cars. "Damn, Inuyasha and his loud ass car."

Miroku was standing besides him with his shotgun pointed, "Take the girls and go around back. I'll keep them distracted." He gripped the pistol grip of the shotgun tightly as he spoke.

"Fuck that. I'm not leaving you behind!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Just do it, Sesh. Don't worry." Miroku lifted his shirt revealing the two glocks tucked into his waistband, "I have more than enough to keep myself busy." A grin crept across his face before he got serious again, "Now, go! I'm not going anywhere." Then thunderous bangs echoed through the night as he started firing the shotgun.

Sesshomaru growled but motioned for the girls to follow him, then headed in the opposite direction. Rin was tugging on his shirt as they were running. "What Rin?"

"Why are we leaving him behind? He could get hurt!"

"He told us to! He's distracting those bastards while we run around the back to the cars. He'll be fine, I promise." He ran faster as more shorts echoed from behind them.

Miroku reloaded the shotgun, quickly squeezing off another three shots, knocking down a total of five carriers. "Fucking hell! Stay the fuck down!" He fired off the rest of the shells before slinging it over his shoulder and drawing the glocks. "Why did Inuyasha have to take that damn duffel bag with him?" He remained completely still and waited for the carriers to draw closer before opening fire.

Panic rose up in Sesshomaru as the shots from Miroku's shotgun stopped. He wanted to pause and yell out to him but decided against it, once they rounded the final corner and shots rang out again. ' _Stay alive, you fucking dickhead.'_ The shots from the glocks grew louder as they ran further down the street.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as a carrier stumbled out from an alley just a few feet in front of them. Sesshomaru didn't pause, however, he simply aimed and fired, hitting the carrier beneath the nose and kept running.

"Get to the fucking cars already! I'm running out of ammo!" Miroku was still firing his glocks when they started clicking, "Well, I'm out!" He dug into his pockets and found a single shotgun shell. He tugged it from his jeans then quickly jammed it into the chamber of the shotgun before cocking it.

Sesshomaru jumped into Inuyasha's car and ordered Kagome to drive Miroku's. She didn't even think to argue, for she was already starting Miroku's car when she heard him. He started the car, immediately throwing it into first before slamming the accelerator. Sesshomaru stuck his arm out of the window, holding the glock, firing several shots as he sped by the carriers. Miroku finally came into view after a couple of minutes, though they felt like hours to him. Sesshomaru slammed the car to a stop, then he stepped out, blasting his glock rapidly as the girls pulled up beside Miroku.

"Let's go!" Sesshomaru yelled as he fired his last shot and jumped back into the car before taking off again, leading the other towards the bridge.

xxxx

Inuyasha held Mitsuki's hand as he led her through the empty city streets. He could feel her jump at every single sound that echoed through the night.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so jumpy." She apologized and lowered her head slightly.

It's fine. Just stay close and don't accidently shoot me. We'll be fine." He released her hand, switched the shotgun to his free hand and looked inside an abandoned car. The car was a mess and covered in blood, in the backseat was the tattered and mauled body of what Inuyasha assumed was a woman. Multiple chunks of flesh were missing from her arms and neck. Her stomach had been ripped open and most of her intestines were hanging outside of her body and half her face had been chewed off. Inuyasha gagged slightly as the smell of decaying flesh attacked his nose.

"Poor bastard." He muttered as he backed away from the car, "Let's keep moving." He motioned for Mitsuki to go ahead of him as they continued down the street. As they traveled farther into the city, the streets became even more ravished.

"Inuyasha," Mitsuki grabbed his arm causing him to pause, "Look over there." She whispered to him as she pointed down the street to a truck that had its lights on.

"I see it. Let's go and stay close." He whispered back to her, gripping his shotgun tightly, he began to move forward. They inched closer towards the truck noticing there was no movement around, they dashed to it. Inuyasha checked the truck for any bodies, dead or undead, but it was clear. "Keep your eyes open while I start this damn thing." Mitsuki nodded and aimed the magnum towards the end of the truck, turning around constantly. Inuyasha turned the key to the truck hoping it would turn over, but it only sputtered when he tried tried to start it.

"Damnit, the fucking battery is dead." Inuyasha jumped out of the truck, slamming the door as he landed, "Let's go Mitsuki. We've been gone far too long already."

"Let's go a bit further. We might get lucky, you never know." Mitsuki smiled at him, then began walking forward.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss?" Inuyasha teased her as he followed close behind. She didn't answer but simply turned and winked at him, causing him to chuckle. They continued to search through abandoned cars, and luckily there were no carriers around. Fires lit the city streets, the sounds of people from the bridge echoed through the night, and every so often a gunshot followed by a blood-curdling scream.

"I think we should go back now. I'm sure Kohaku is worried about you already." Inuyasha grinned at her as he switched his shotgun from his right hand to his left.

"I suppose you're right." Mitsuki pouted but nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Inuyasha inched forward, spotting an empty SUV, "Well, would you look at that?" He ran to the SUV, hopping inside of it and immediately cranked it up. "Can I offer you a ride, Miss?"

"We're talking about the car right?" She grinned at him and winked.

"You're going to get me in a lot of trouble, Miss." Inuyasha chuckled and put the SUV into gear then headed back to the apartment.

xxxx

Sango slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in a dimly lit room that she didn't recognize. She cautiously searched around, then slowly stood up. Voices leaked into the room from outside and she instantly recognized Kohaku's voice. Suddenly, the door swung open, filling the room with light.

"Ah, you're awake. Do you want something to drink, sis?" Kohaku smiled at her from the doorway.

"Please. How long have I been asleep?" She rubbed her eyes groggily.

"A few hours. Wash up and come to the kitchen. I'll have your drink ready." Kohaku slipped out of the room, leaving Sango by herself. She staggered over to the bathroom, flipped on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, her hair was mess, and she looked as if she had aged several years during her nap.

"No wonder Kohaku told me to wash up. I look like hell!" Sango ran water from the sink and splashed her face a few times, then dried her face. She didn't bother changing from the nightgown she was wearing as she exited the bedroom. Kohaku and Inuyasha were sitting in the living room, couting their ammo and going over the plan for escape. Kusano had fallen asleep beside Kohaku while Mitsuki and Matsu were sitting across from the guys, having their own conversation.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake. Care to join us?" Inuyasha patted the seat beside him. She nodded and joined them on the couch, "Here's your drink." Inuyasha held out a glass of wine. "On the house." He grinned at her.

"What're you guys talking about right now?" She asked as she brought the glass to her lips, then took a sip.

"We were discussing the best route to take to get across the river safely." Kohaku stated as Kusano sprawled across his lap.

"Wouldn't that bridge right there be the fastest way?"

"Yes, but Kohaku was telling me that when he passed it last night, it was completely jammed with cars and people. That would attract a lot of attention. Who knows if those people are still alive." Inuyasha said then took a drag from his freshly lit cigarette.

"I guess you're right, Yash. When do we leave?" Sango downed the rest of her wine.

"As soon as you get out of that hideous nightgown, then Kohaku and I can load everything into the vehicles." Inuyasha nudged Sango slightly then blew out several smoke rings.

Sango looked down at the nightgown she was wearing. It was a pale pink, spaghetti strap gown covered in black lace and dropped to about to mid-thigh. She glared at Inuyasha, "This nightgown is not hideous, Yash!"

Kohaku chuckled, "It's not hideous. Inu is just embarrassed because he saw your ass when he went to wake you up." He continued to laugh even as Inuyasha pelted him with punches. Sango blushed furiously and lowered her gaze.

"Whatever Kohaku. I didn't see anything." He snarled and took another drag from his cigarette. "Just go change Sango."

"Okay." She muttered before walking away to change. She could hear the boys arguing even after she re-entered the guest room to find her clothes. She searched for several minutes but couldn't find her clothes, "Well, if I can't find my clothes, I guess I can't change." She said to herself with her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha, come here!"

Inuyasha walked into the room severeal moments later, "What do you need, Sango?"

"I can't find my clothes, so I'm not going to change. Is that okay with you?" Her hands were still on her hips as she spoke to him.

"I guess. At least put on some damn underwear. I don't need to be seeing your ass every five seconds."

"Are you trying to say my ass in unattractive?" She glared at him, but he stood unflinchingly.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I just don't want to see it all the time." Inuyasha averted his gaze, "Just put some kind of bottoms on, please." Inuyasha left the room, leaving Sango to search for bottoms.

"I wasn't done Inuyasha! She pouted then sighed, "What an asshole." Sango mumbled before she resumed her search of them room. She looked around in the closet, but found no articles of clothing. "Where the hell did my clothes even go?" She asked herself as she slipped on her flats, "Inuyasha is just going to have to deal with it."

"Sango, I have your clothes here. I'm sorry I took them without asking but-" Kusano was standing in the doorway holding Sango's clothes, "At least, they're clean now." She smiled at Sango and held the clothes out.

"You washed my clothes?" Sango took her clothes from Kusano and Kusano gave her a slight nod. "Well, thank you. That was sweet." Kusano nodded once more then left the room. Sango immediately slipped on her underwear, and her jeans. "Well, I'm ready." She left the room and went to find Inuyasha and her brother.

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Inuyasha asked Matsu and Kusano as Sango walked into the living room. They both shook their head and Inuyasha sighed, "Oh well. It'll be fine, I guess." Inuyasha turned his attention to Sango when she came into view. "You didn't take that thing off?"

"No, it's cute! I want to keep it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Sango. Take this." Inuyasha held out a glock towards her, "I'm sure Miroku showed you how to use one."

Sango took the gun from him, "Yeah, I should be able to use this."

Inuyasha grinned then looked at everyone, "Everybody ready?" A series of nods followed his question, "Let's go then." He picked up the duffel bag then led Sango and the others out of the apartment and into the dark city streets.

xxxx

Kagome and Miroku climbed the stairs to the old temple slowly, keeping their eyes open for any movement. It was the early hours of the morning, pink was beginning to brush the sky. Sweat droplets formed on Miroku's forehead from the surrunding humidity. Miroku glanced at Kagome, whom was pointed the gun towards the top of the stairs as they continued to climb.

"Miroku, where'd Sesh and Rin run off to?" Kagome whispered to him, not bothering to look at him.

"They're going around the back. So, try not to shoot immediately when you see something." Miroku whispered back, receiving a nod from her. They reached the top of the stairs and the temple came into view. The courtyard was large and covered with thousands of large stones, several shack-like buildings were scattered all across the courtyard. The temple, itself, was extremely large, several large buildings were all connected to each other by long hallways.

"This place is huge. How can we make sure this place is safe?" Kagome gawked at how massive the temple was.

"I'm not sure it is possible, but we'll have to try. Just stay close to me." Miroku led Kagome through the courtyard towards the temple's main building. He glanced at her as they reached the entrance, she nodded at him and he slowly pushed open the doors. The room was shrouded in darkness, even with the dim light coming over the horizon, it was difficult to see much of anything inside. Miroku entered first, followed closely by Kagome.

"We need a flashlight." Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness.

"All I have is a lighter, Kags." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Zippo and struck it on. He held the Zippo out in front of him along with his glock. Miroku's shoes echoed against the wooden floors as they continued further into the temple.

Kagome stopped Miroku by grabbing his shoulder when she heard a shuffling sound, "Hear that?" She whispered from behind him.

He nodded slightly and inched towards a wooden, sliding door, "Stand over there." Miroku was pointing to the side the door slid open to, "On three, open it."

"Okay." She nodded and set her hand on the door.

"One... Two.." He looked at her and took a deep breath, "Three."

Kagome was about to pull open the door when a man burst through it. Kagome released a scream and accidently fired off a shot nearly hitting Miroku.

Miroku took aim at the man, "Stay down."

The man rolled over and growled at Miroku then struggled to stand up, but it was obvious to Miroku that this man wasn't infected. Just as Miroku went to set down his glock a shot rang out from the doorway, hitting the man in the chest. Miroku turned and saw a bloody Sesshomaru standing there with Rin.

"Bastard." Sesshomaru said under his breath and holstered his weapon.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru? That man was still alive!" Miroku growled at Sesshomaru but he didn't seem to care and tried walking away. "Hey! I'm talking to you damnit!" Miroku grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and attempted to turn him but Sesshomaru elbowed him in the gut followed by a quick left hook to the jaw. Miroku grunted as the punch connected with his chin, but he quickly recovered and tackled Sesshomaru into a wall, punching his stomach several times. Sesshomaru retaliated with another elbow to Miroku's back causing him to drop to one knee, but Miroku also threw an elbow of his own into Sesshomaru's left knee followed quickly by an uppercut to Sesshomaru's chin.

"Cut it out you two!" Rin yelled at the two of them but they ignored her. They both rose to their feet and Miroku tried to catch Sesshomaru off guard with a jumping knee towards Sesshomaru's head but he blocked it with ease. Sesshomaru caught Miroku's knee on his shoulder and countered by slamming Miroku onto his back, breaking the floorboards beneath him. Miroku's breath shot from his as he struck the ground and his vision went black.

"Enough guys!" Kagome yelled at them then ran over to Miroku's side.

"Blame him. I did nothing wrong." Sesshomaru turned his head away. Blood trickled from his mouth from where Miroku landed his uppercut.

"Bullshit Sesshomaru! He was trying to talk to you! You had no reason to fight with him!" Rin was doing her best to scourn him but since he towered over her, he kept his gaze elsewhere. "Asshole." She muttered to herself.

"Get off my back Rin Takahashi! That man tried to kill us and you get mad at me for being a bit frustrated after taking a bullet for you!?" He growled through clenched teeth while he held onto his injured arm. Rin pouted at him and slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Seshy." She tiptoed to kiss his cheek. Sesshomaru sighed and smiled down at her.

Miroku recovered from his daze and asked Kagome to help him stand. He winced as pain shot through his body.

"How do you feel Miroku?" Kagome had his arm over her shoulder.

"Like I got hit by a fucking train," He let out a soft chuckle, "Sesshomaru hits like a damn hammer. I think he might have cracked some ribs." He looked up and Sesshomaru and grinned.

"Sorry, Roku. I was pissed." Sesshomaru held Rin tightly.

"It's fine. I understand. Go easy on me next time." Miroku smiled and took a seat. "You guys didn't happen to find a safe place, did you?" He rubbed his neck gently.

"Not yet, but there might be rooms we haven't checked yet." Sesshomaru said as he knelt beside the deceased man to check for any useful items.

"There were cottages out in the courtyard. Maybe we should check those." Kagome stated, remembering the small structures she had seen earlier with Miroku.

"Let's go have a look then, shall we?" Sesshomaru stepped passed Kagome and Miroku, heading towards the courtyard. Rin pushed open the doors Miroku and Kagome had just came through.

"Which one should we look at first?" Miroku was still rubbing his head as they looked around the courtyard.

"I'm assuming a decent sized one." Rin answered and immediately giggled afterwards. They were all glad that Rin managed to keep in high spirits even with this disaster going on. She always managed to bring a smile to everyone's just by cracking a joke.

"Yeah? We could stick you in a trashcan." Miroku grinned back at her and the others snickered.

"Stay focused." The always serious Sesshomaru growled.

Rin smiled at him, "Someone is being a grumpy butt. Ahem, Seshy." He glared at her but she simply blew a kiss at him.

"Let's try that room over there." Kagome said, pointing at a medium sized structure near the front of the courtyard.

"Okay." Sesshomaru walked towards the building Kagome had pointed at. They crept towards the room slowly, guns pointed in all directions, shadows danced all around them and gravel shifted beneath their feet. Sesshomaru placed his back to the wall and motioned for Miroku to open the door.

"Why do I always have to be the crash dummy?" Miroku whispered harshly. Everytime something dangerous needed to be done, he always got volunteered for it. Sesshomaru's reply was a nod towards the door as he gripped his glock tightly. "Damnit, alright. Whatever." He turned the handle slowly, listening for any noise or movements. Receiving a grunt from the ever-impatient Sesshomaru, Miroku sighed and flung open the d00r. Kagome immediately took the lead, stepping into the dark room ahead of the guys. She scanned the room quickly for any signs of carriers but there were none. She lowered her gun and called out into the room.

"Is anyone there? We're not infected! If anyone's here, call out your name." There was no reply. She stepped forward slowly, trying to find a source of light. "Miroku, I need your lighter in here."

"What's with these damn temples and not having light fixtures?" He growled and struck the Zippo on.

"Over there. Go light those candles."

Miroku acknowledged Kagome's request and lit the candles, "And then, there was light." He shut his Zippo and gazed around the room with others.

"Adequate enough for you?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, looking directly at Rin. Her only response was a soft giggle which caused Sesshomaru to growl with annoyance.

"Oh, you two cut it out." Kagome smiled at them as the couple continued to glare at each other playfully, "Let's find something we can bar the door with." Kagome stated then disappeared behind some curtains.

"How long should we wait here for Inuyasha and Sango?" Miroku whispered to Sesshomaru when Kagome left the room.

"Until nightfall tomorrow. After that, we leave. There's no sense in staying here any longer than we need to. Inu would agree with me." Sesshomaru replied as he sat cross-legged on the floor, setting his glock aside, "But until that time, let's get some rest." Just as they finished their discussion, Kagome walked in holding an iron bar.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asked as she jammed the bar against the door.

"Just getting some rest is all. You should get some sleep, Kags." Rin stated snuggling against Sesshomaru.

"I will Rin." Kagome covered herself in a jacket and sat back against a wall. Sesshomaru and Rin quickly dozed off, then Kagome started snoring a few seconds later. Miroku stared at the burning candles for nearly an hour, thinking of how the entire city had gone to hell in under 48 hours. He shut his eyes and fell into dreamland within the next several minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Inuyasha and the others drove in silence across the bridge, seeing countless wrecked and abandoned cars, several bodies sprawled out across the ground and ahead of them were dozens of police cruisers blocking the end of the bridge.

"Fucking hell. Is every bridge blocked off? No wonder nobody has been able to cross the to the other side!" He growled as he slowed the SUV to a stop and stepped out of the vehicle to look back at Kohaku. Kohaku stepped out of his car and walked over to Inuyasha.

"What's up, Yash? Why'd you stop?" He looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"The bridge is blocked ahead. We'll have to ditch the cars." Inuyasha pointed towards the blockade of black police cruisers as he spoke.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We may not have a choice. Get the girls. I'll tell Sango and we'll get going." Kohaku nodded and retreated back to the car. Inuyasha opened the car door and looked at Sango seriously, "We're going on foot from here." Inuyasha said gathering the duffel from the backseat.

"Is that our only option right now?" She asked exiting the SUV, holding Inuyasha's shotgun.

"For now, yes. It's almost dawn, so we should be okay. If anything we can search for another car once we cross the bridge." Inuyasha flung the bag over his shoulder. Kohaku and the girls approached Inuyasha and Sango.

"We're ready. Do you know where this temple is exactly?" Kohaku held his gun loosely, twirling it around his finger.

"I have a relative idea, and if you shoot me because you're twirling that damn thing around, I'm going to crack your jaw." He stared at Kohaku, who immediately held the gun still.

"I know where the temple is." Mitsuki piped up from behind Kohaku.

"You do?" Sango asked, turning to look at the other side of the bridge.

"Yeah, my family used to tell me all about it all the time. Now, they visit just to make sure it remains intact."

Inuyasha smiled at the girl, "Lead the way, Mitsuki." He said pulling his magnum from his jeans. Mitsuki merely smiled, nodded, and stepped forward to lead them to their destination. "Check your corners, stay quiet and keep away from shadows. It's still a couple of hours until sunrise, so until then stick together."

"What if they're not there when we arrive?" Sango asked Inuyasha as they followed Mitsuki across the bridge.

"We wait for a few hours then keep moving. We can't afford to stay for too long. Who knows if the city will get sealed off? We can't afford that risk." Inuyasha took his shotgun from Sango and handed Mitsuki his magnum.

"I hope they're there. I miss them already." Sango lowered her eyes to the ground and kept walking beside Inuyasha.

"Yeah, me too." They drew closer to the blockade and instantly, Mitsuki noticed there were no people. No police, no civilians, no carriers. Inuyasha motioned for the group to wait there while he checked the cars. He made his way over the top of the cruisers, stepping on the hoods to get a height advantage. There were several dead bodies, they hadn't been bitten or mutilated, they did, however, have multiple bullet wounds. Inuyasha assumed they were still human when they were killed. "It's all clear." He held out his hand as the girls began to cross the cruisers.

"About six miles, give or take." Mitsuki answered, taking out the magnum and cocking back the hammer.

"Let's get moving. I don't want to miss finding the others." Inuyasha took Mitsuki's hand and began walking quickly away, followed by the others. Mitsuki led them down several dark streets, down a few alleys and through a suburb before they decided to take a break.

"We're almost there. Maybe another ten minutes or so." Mitsuki leaned against a wall and stretched her arms.

"We haven't spotted a single carrier since we left the apartment." Sango was smiling at Kohaku as she spoke.

"You're right! Maybe, it's over!" Kohaku's excitement was getting the best of him and he began to raise his voice.

"Quiet!" Inuyasha whispered harshly, "Even if we haven't seen any of those things, that doesn't mean this whole ordeal is over, and until we know for sure, keep quiet."

"Sorry, Yash." Kohaku lowered his voice and his eyes.

"It's fine. Just remember, we're not out of danger yet. So, we need to-" Inuyasha paused when he heard shuffling footsteps coming from nearby. He immediately shouldered the shotgun and aimed it towards a line of bushes. "Ku, hand me the flashlight." Kusano pulled the flashlight from the duffel bag and handed it to Inuyasha. He snapped on the light and pointed it where he heard the noise. He inched forward slowly, gripping the shotgun tightly, then a shot rang out from behind him. Inuyasha whirled around and saw it was Mitsuki, who had fired the shot and not too far from them was a large group of carriers.

"Run!" Mitsuki yelled as she fired another shot then turned and ran. Inuyasha fired his shotgun once then joined the other in their retreat. Inuyasha stayed in the rear as they continued to run, turning to fire slugs every so often.

"Inuyasha! Look!" Sango was pointing at a white car parked at the base of the temple steps. There was no mistaking it was his car, which meant the others were here.

A brief moment of relief washed over Inuyasha but quickly vanished as he spotted several carriers staggering up the steps. "Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled, shouldering the shotgun and blasting another round at the carriers behind them. Sango shot down two of the carriers on the steps and rushed up the hard stone steps. Mitsuki fired the magnum, knocking a few more carriers down. Inuyasha's legs began to burn as they reached the halfway mark of the steps. Inuyasha pulled a nine millimeter Beretta from the duffel bag and called out to Kohaku, "Hey! Take this!" He threw the bag up to Kohaku and paused on the steps. "Go find the others! I'll keep these maggotsacks busy!" Then, he turned and began to fire upon the ascending carriers.

Mitsuki stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Inuyasha fall behind, "Inuyasha! Come on!" She ran back and grabbed his arm.

"Go with the others! I'll catch up! Go!" Inuyasha fired several more times as Mitsuki relunctingly ran back to the others. Shots continued to ring out as Sango and the others reached the temple courtyard.

"Fuck." Sango muttered stopping dead in her tracks. The courtyard was filled with infected, but she noticed a small group banging on the doors on a cottage. Instinct swelled up inside of her and she began to open fire on that particular group of infected while the others focused on the other carriers in the courtyard.

"Inuyasha! Get your ass up here!" Mitsuki yelled, reloading the cynlinder to the magnum and firing once again. All the carriers in the courtyard, turned their attention towards them.

"Damnit!" Kohaku cursed as the clip fell from his gun, and he fumbled to slip in another one. A loud bang rang next to Kohaku's ear, disorienting him and caused his ears to ring for many seconds. He shook his head repeatedly, then turned to see Inuyasha.

"You guys would be hopeless without me." He was grinning at them. He reloaded the shotgun and blasted more carriers to the ground. Shots echoed for several more minutes, as the first rays of sunlight splashed onto them, then all fell silent. Cadavers were scattered across the courtyard, Inuyasha swapped clips in the Beretta and inched through the courtyard slowly. As they were passing the cottage, the doors creaked open and Inuyasha took aim towards it. All he could see was darkness. No signs of movement, no signs of any life. "Hello?" Inuyasha called out, still aiming his gun. A woman emerged from the shadows and Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha?" It was Kagome. Behind her were Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Tears poured from Kagome's eyes as she ran into Inuyasha's open arms. "I missed you so much."

Inuyasha planted multiple kisses on her lips and wiped her tears, "Yes, I'm fine. It takes more than a cannibal pandemic to kill me."

Sango ran to Miroku and basically tackled him to the ground, "I missed you." She brought her lips down on his with bruising force.

Miroku only smiled as she kissed him, and eventually pulled away from her, "I missed you too. Now, can you let me up?" Sango let him up to his but she held onto him tightly, "Inuyasha, it's good to see you're not dead."

"Same to you." Inuyasha grinned, Thanks for keeping Kags safe. You too, Sesh."

"Anytime. We should get moving. I think this gun fight attracted quite a bit of attention. Sesshomaru stated looking at all the bodies in the courtyard.

"We've gained some more members to our group. I'm not sure my little ass car will fit our new additions." Inuyasha said pointing to Kohaku and the girls.

Kohaku stepped forward and introduced the girls to Sango's friends, "This Kusano, Matsu, and Mitsuki. I escaped the school with them."

"You came here on foot?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed.

"Well, we had found two vehicles but we had to abandon them crossing the bridge." Inuyasha went into further detail and explained the events that he and Sango had gone through since they had been separated from the others.

"Sounds like you two had a hell of an adventure." Rin giggled as Inuyasha told his tale.

"We need to go. Now." Sesshomaru said hearing the imfamous shuffling footsteps and moans those creatures let out.

"Mitsuki and Matsu, come with me. Kagome, go with Sesshomaru and Rin. Kohaku and Ku will go with Sango and Miroku." Inuyasha handed Matsu his Beretta, "Kagome, my keys."

Kagome dug into her jeans and handed Inuyasha his keys, "Be careful, please."

"Always babe." He kissed her then led Matsu and Mitsuki back down the temple steps to his car.

"Don't worry Kags. He can handle himself." Sango gave her a reassuring smile.

"I know. It's the girls I'm worried about. I saw the way they were looking at him." She looked back towards Sesshomaru, "Let's go."

Sesshomaru nodded and led her and the others towards the back entrance of the temple. Rin looked up and Sesshomaru, "Where are we going after this, Seshy?"

"I'm not sure Rin. We'll have to discuss it with Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated leading the others through the temple, reaching the back gate.

"He just left. Where are we supposed to meet him?"

Sesshomaru growled, "You couldn't have said something about this sooner?" He quickened his pace down the steps, hearing Inuyasha's car round the corner. They reached the bottom and Inuyasha stopped the car beside them.

"Where the hell are we going anyway?" Inuyasha said from his car window.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I have no clue."

"Let's head to the next town. Maybe the pandemic hasn't gotten that far."

"How far is the nearest town?" Miroku asked realizing he had never set foot outside the city before.

"About 30 miles. It's not that far." Inuyasha replied, turning off his car.

"I think we should stop and get supplies first. Who's to say this isn't happening all over the world? We may not be able to stop in the next town." Kagome was watching the girls in Inuyasha's car as she spoke.

"What do you suggest we do then, Kags?"

Kagome ran the options through her mind while the others sat in silence waiting for her to speak. She remained quiet for what seemed like eternity then she finally spoke, "We need to hit a super market. It's the only place we can find absolutely everything we need."

"A super market could be crawling with those meat sacks." Inuyasha growled at her.

"Time is not on our side, Inuyasha. We need to get everything we need at one place. I hate to say it, but Kagome is right. We don't have a choice." Sesshomaru ejected the magazine from his glock, "And, I'm running low on ammo."

"Fine, let's go then." Inuyasha growled again and started his car. Kagome jumped into Sesshomaru's truck as Miroku began to pull away with Inuyasha.

Sango turned towards Miroku as he was driving, "Is the supermarket a good idea?"

"I'm not sure we have much choice. Kagome is right after all. Although, our last attempt at raiding a grocery store ended in utter failure. So, let's hope this ends differently." He smiled without looking at her, "Besides, Sesshomaru seems to trust her judgement, and he hasn't gotten us in deep shit yet, AND he's low on ammo." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, let's hope. I've had enough excitement for one night." Sango let out a sigh. Miroku reached over and squeezed her hand and continued driving.

Inuyasha had been silent for nearly 20 minutes, and it was starting to bother Mitsuki, "Are you okay, Inuyasha?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just starting to get tired." He chuckled softly, "Fucking lack of sleep."

Mitsuki smiled, "Just one more thing to do and we'll be free from this disaster." She reached over and put her hand on his leg and Inuyasha instantly stiffened. Mitsuki noticed his reaction to her touch, which made her smile, "Is something wrong?" She asked him in a seductive voice. Just hearing her voice in that tone sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine.

"No, everything's fine." He said it too quickly, which made it obvious to Mitsuki that he was uncomfortable. He quickly made an attempt to change the subject, "What are you going to do when this is all over?"

"Go back to my normal life, I suppose. Finish school, if there's any teachers left to teach. If that doesn't work, I'll be a dancer." She was smiling widely.

"Like an exotic dancer?"

"A stripper, yes." She grinned at him causing him to blush furiously, "Do you think I'd be a good dancer?"

"You definitely have the body for it, but I don't know if you can dance.." He managed to stammer.

"How about I practice dancing on you?" She grinned wickedly at him and he turned a deep shade of crimson. He couldn't tell if she was serious but something told him, she was. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, hoping to find salvation with Matsu, but she was fast asleep in the backseat.

"Uh... I don't know... Um..." Inuyasha could only stutter in response to her question. He searched his mind for an answer to the awkward question shot at him by Mitsuki. In that brief moment of attention lapse, Inuyasha didn't notice the speeding trailer hurling towards them.

　

　

Kagome was mid-conversation with Rin and Sesshomaru when she got a strange, gnawing feeling her stomach, making her suddenly go quiet.

"You okay, Gome?" Sesshomaru looked at her through his rearview mirror. He noticed that she looked deathly pale, and there was a sense of terror in her eyes.

"I-I don't know. I got this weird feeling in my stomach." As she attempted to explain the weird sensation plauging her body, the feeling grew stronger, making Kagome feel sick.

"Kags, you don't look well." Rin looked at Kagome with evident worry plastered across her face.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not sure. I mean I feel fine, but I still feel like something isn't right," She looked passed Rin to Inuyasha's car and then the sensation spiked. "It's Inuyasha! Get his attention, Sesshomaru!" She was basically screaming at him.

"What do you mean it's Inuyasha? He's fine, Kags." Rin reached out and took her hand, trying to soothe her.

"I can't explain it. I just have this feeling something is going to happen. Please, Sesshomaru. Just do it." She pleaded with him and finally he gave in.

Sesshomaru flashed his lights at Inuyasha but it didn't seem to get his attention. He tried multiple times but still nothing. "He isn't paying attention, Kags." Before Kagome could respond, it happened. Everything happened so fast, the trio could barely comprehend what had happened. They saw Inuyasha's car swerve sharply to the left, before it got side-swiped by a speeding trailer. The trailer hit Inuyasha's car in the back on Inuyasha's side causing it to spin out into a tunnel then it flipped several times before slamming into the wall. The trailer jack-knifed blocking off the tunnel.

Kagome screamed once everything registered in her mind. Sesshomaru slammed the brakes, bringing the truck to an abrupt stop. They all jumped out of the truck and ran to the now flaming trailer. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she burst into tears. Moments later Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kusano had joined them. They were all calling out to Inuyasha and the girls, but they received no answer. Suddenly, the world seemed so empty to Kagome. Tears flowed down her cheeks in heavy streams. Rin had wrapped her arms around Kagome but Kagome had gone numb. She heard nothing Rin was saying. The man Kagome had fallen in love with had just been ripped from her life in an unfortunate instant. Everything seemed less important to her now. What was the point of going on with Inuyasha gone? As she continued to think about it, more tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Kagome! Look at me!" It was Sesshomaru who finally broke her from her trance.

"What?" It was all Kagome managed to get out before getting choked up again.

"We have to go, dear. There's nothing we can do." He hugged her tightly, but she refused the idea of leaving without Inuyasha. "There's nothing we can do Kags. Even if he is alive in there, we can't reach him." Kagome stared into his eyes as he spoke and all she could see was pain, emptiness and sorrow. He had just lost his little brother, yet he stood there, strong as ever for her. Realizing, she wasn't the only one in immense pain, she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." It was barely a whisper but he heard it clear as crystal. He shook his head, then hugged her once more.

"So am I." He released Kagome from his arms and turned toward the others. "Let's go. We're losing daylight." His voice was shaky. Everyone could tell he was on the verge of breaking down. Rin walked to his side and took his hand in hers and gave it a hard squeeze. He looked down at his wife with a vague smile, thankful for the small gesture. They all retreated back to their vehicles and regretfully and painfully, pulled away from the incident, knowing they would never see Inuyasha again.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

He coughed roughly, blood spewed from his mouth, his head was pounding and he had a deep gash down his right leg. Inuyasha clutched at his seatbelt and pressed the release button causing him to drop onto his neck. He looked around his destroyed car, Matsu was laying in the back section of the car unconscious. "Matsu." It was a hoarse whisper. He kicked at the car door several times before it finally gave way. Inuyasha dragged Matsu a safe distance away from the car. She was breathing raggedly. She wasn't badly injured, just minor cuts but Inuyasha did notice a cut on her head so he assumed she hit her head pretty hard during the rollover. Inuyasha gripped at his leg as pain shot through his body, blood was still pouring from the wound. He heard a groan not far from him and panic surged through his veins. He quickly crawled over to his car, hoping to find his magnum inside the wreckage.

"Where the fuck is it?" He searched the car hastily then remembered that Mitsuki had it, "Fuck. Mitsuki?" He was barely whispering her name. He dragged himself towards the rear of the car and reached through the shattered back window. He found the duffel bag hanging from the trunk area. He pulled it free, unzipped it and pulled out his Beretta. Another moan echoed through the tunnel and Inuyasha pointed his towards the sound.

"Inu-Inuyasha." It was faint but Inuyasha heard it. He turned back towards Matsu. She was motionless except for her breathing. "Inuyasha." He turned towards the trailer and then he saw Mitsuki. Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to her.

"Mitsuki, are you okay?" He dropped to her side, putting his hands on her face. She looked up at him with her brown eyes then a smile crept across her face.

"I'm fine, but I think my leg is broken." Inuyasha turned his attention to her leg, and noticed her knee was at an odd angle. He ran his hand over her leg, making sure it wasn't broken. He smiled and returned his gaze to Mitsuki's face.

"It's not broken, your knee is just dislocated. I'm going to pop it back into place. It's going to hurt. So, I'm sorry." Inuyasha positioned himself over her leg and rested his hands on her knee. "Ready?" She looked at him and nodded. Inuyasha gripped her leg just below the knee, pulled as hard as he could then twisted it back into place with a loud pop. Mitsuki let out a loud scream and Inuyasha's hand shot up to cover her mouth. She whimpered against his hand and silent apologies spilled from Inuyasha's lips. "I'm sorry." He pushed himself up then helped Mitsuki stand.

"That hurt like hell." She put her arm around Inuyasha's shoulder and limped forward. "Where's Matsu?"

"She's unconscious. Looks like I have to carry both of you out of here." Inuyasha smiled at Mitsuki, "Unless, I can magically find a car that works."

"That might be our only option. I don't think I can walk on my own yet." She gripped Inuyasha's shoulder as they neared Matsu. "Set me down beside her and then go find us a ride."

"I'm not going to leave you two. Who knows how long it could take me to find a working car. Speaking of, do you still have my gun?" Mitsuki grinned and reached into the back of her jeans and held up his magnum.

"Just go Inuyasha. We'll be okay. I promise." She plopped down beside Matsu with a large smile, "Don't forget about us."

"I'm not going far. I'll be back soon. I promise." Then Inuyasha darted off further into the tunnel. Inuyasha stumbled through the tunnel recklessly, but surprisingly, there were no cars in sight. "Are you fucking kidding me? Not a single fucking person was using this tunnel when the world went to shit!?" He growled to himself as he neared the end of the tunnel. Daylight poured heavily into the tunnel. The sun was shining brightly, the skies were clear and the wind was blowing gently. If the world wasn't in complete chaos, it would be a beautiful day. He looked around and spotted several cars, some had body damage but he'd try them anyway. Inuyasha walked over to the nearest car, broke out the driver's side window and unlocked the door. The keys were still in the ignition, which made Inuyasha smile, "You better start, you son of a bitch." He turned the key and the engine sputtered a few times before finally turning over. "Finally! Something that actually works the first time!" He threw the car into gear and drove down the tunnel to get Mitsuki and Matsu.

　

Mitsuki sat there with Matsu's head in her lap, waiting for Inuyasha to return. She stroked Matsu's hair repeatedly, singing to her as if she were a sleeping child. Mitsuki stopped singing when she heard a car coming down the tunnel. "True to his word, as always." She whispered to herself as Inuyasha pulled up beside them.

"Your chariot awaits." Inuyasha chuckled as he motioned to the beat up sedan he had decided to commandeer for their trip.

"Lovely. You have great taste, sir." She smiled at him widely.

"Thanks. Now, let's get going. I need a damn nap and a cigarette." He grunted as he picked Matsu up into his arms and carried her over to the car, placing her in the backseat. Mitsuki was right behind him, holding the duffel bag and his magnum. He took the duffel bag from her and began digging through it.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuki stared at him curiously.

"Looking for-" He pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "These." He smiled as he stuck one in his mouth and lit it. "Ah, much better."

She smiled at him, "You're silly." She plopped into the passenger seat, "Shall we be off then?"

"As you wish." He winked at her then walked around to the driver's side and got in, "Any ideas on where to go?"

Mitsuki thought for a moment, then shook her head, "No clue. Should we leave town?" The world flew by in blurs of blue, green and gray, everything seemed peaceful, not a single carrier was in sight and even the city seemed normal. They continued driving for what seemed like hours, the city was beginning to pull away and the concrete towers looked like nothing more than building blocks. "I guess that's my answer." She peered back at Matsu, who was still deep in slumber, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so. It could be a few hours before she wakes up." Inuyasha slowed down and took a left down a dirt road.

Mitsuki simply nodded and leaned her head against the window. Her eyes shut and it wasn't more than five minutes before she fell asleep.

Inuyasha kept driving throughout most of the day as both girls slept. He flicked his cigarette out of the window, he had been driving for hours, or what seemed like it and now they were entering a small town. He spotted a gas station about 100 yards up the road, and slowed to a stop as he neared it. As the car stopped, Mitsuki and Matsu stirred slightly. Inuyasha grabbed his Beretta, ejected the clip to make sure it was full then slipped it back in.

"Where are we?" Mitsuki asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"A couple of towns over. I think we're about an hour away from Kyoto. The pandemic was well beyond our city." He opened the car door slowly, "Need anything from inside?"

"A drink and some food would be nice." She smiled at him, "Get something for Matsu as well.

"Of course." He handed Mitsuki the magnum, "I'll be back soon." Then he shut the door and proceeded towards the gas station entrance. He held his Beretta at his side and slowly pushed open the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He whispered loudly, hoping he'd receive an answer from a human being. Hearing no response, he let the door close behind him. He picked up a basket from near by and proceeded towards the drinks in the back of the store. "Damn, I forgot to ask what she wanted to drink." He grabbed a can of green tea, "I'll just have to get one of eveything, I suppose." He started to fill the basket with an assortment of juices, sodas, teas and alcohol. Once the basket was full, he smiled to himself and set the basket on the front counter. "Now, for the food, and cigarettes. I'm going to need a lot of those." He jumped the counter and started dumping cartons of cigarettes into a separate basket. He paused momentarily to gaze through the windows at the setting sun, the sky was painted purple by now with streaks of orange painted across the purple plane.

Thoughts of his life before this disaster happened filled his mind and Kagome was nowhere near him now. Sadness swelled within him but was cut short when a door in the rear of the store slammed open. He aimed his gun towards the sound he heard but saw nothing. Tiny footsteps echoed through the store but he couldn't find the source of the noise. "Is someone there?" He called out but the footsteps had stopped. He inched away from the counter then he heard the same door again. He paused in the center of the store then swung his gun to the right when he saw something dart by quickly. He stepped back quietly, still holding his gun poised where he had seen the figure. He took a deep breath and swung around the corner ready to fire.

"No!" A shriek pierced Inuyasha's ears but he didn't flinch. However, he was shocked to see a little girl cowering before him. Her ruby eyes pierced Inuyasha's and he could immediately sense her fear. Her dark red hair was matted to her dirty face and her yellow sun dress was covered with dirt and dried blood. He started at her for a moment then he heard shuffling footsteps and the girl let out another scream and hid behind Inuyasha's legs. Seconds later, three carriers walked into view, causing the girl to scream again and Inuyasha to growl. He took aim quickly and instantly squeezed off three rounds, all three hitting their mark. He took a deep breath, then turned to look at the girl and knelt in front of her.

"Are you okay?" His voice was soft as he spoke to her and she nodded to his question, "What's your name sweetie?" She looked around nervously, still trembling from the encounter with the carriers. "It's okay, sweetie. You're safe now. I promise." Inuyasha smiled at her and he saw a slight gleam in her eyes when he did, "Tell me your name."

"Ka-Kairi." Her voice was soft and innocent yet, it trembled with fear and uncertainty.

"What're you doing here by yourself? Where are your parents?" The little girl broke into a fit of sobs and tears strolled down her cheeks in vast amounts. Instantly, Inuyasha regretted asking the question, for he already knew the answer. Her parents were dead. Killed by those monsters while trying to protect her. Out of pure instinct, he took Kairi into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm sorry. You're safe now. I'll protect you." He released her and stared deeply into her eyes, "Come on." He stood and tucked the Beretta into his waistband and took Kairi by the hand. He grabbed the two baskets he had filled earlier and handed an empty one to Kairi, "Help me pick put food." He grinned down at her and she was beaming with delight. as she led him towards the candy isle of the store. She tossed as much candy as she could into the little basket, which made Inuyasha laugh. "Maybe something besides candy, sweetheart. It'll be awhile before you get a decent meal."

"Okay, mister." She was still smilng as she started to collect canned food. She had placed everything from canned fruit, vegetables, beans, chili and boxes of mac and cheese. As she finished her selection, she smiled up at Inuyasha, "All done!"

"Good," He smiled at her, "Let's go then." He took her by the hand and led her outside. Immediately, Inuyasha noticed the looks on the girls' faces as he walked out with Kairi.

"Who are they, mister?" She was gazing up at him with a look of curiousity.

"They're my friends, and call me Inuyasha, sweetheart. You'll love them." He winked at her which caused her to giggle. Inuyasha opened the trunk of the car and placed all their groceries in there before shutting it again. Kairi slipped into the backseat and Inuyasha into the driver's seat. Mitsuki looked at him curiously as did Matsu. "Ladies, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Kairi. Kairi, these are my friends Matsu-" He motioned to Matsu who smiled at Kairi, "And Mitsuki." Mitsuki also smiled at the girl before Inuyasha handed them all a drink. "It's good to see you're finally awake, Matsu. You had us worried."

"Sorry, I must have been really tired, but that doesn't explain all these cuts and soreness I'm feeling." Matsu rubbed the back of her head, "And my head is pounding."

"I'll explain it all later. We need a plan. Any suggestions?" Mitsuki asked looking directly and Inuyasha but he shook his head.

"I'm fresh out of ideas. This is beyond me now. I thought we'd be safe outside of the city, but that was way wrong." Inuyasha sipped his tea as he continued to drive down the country road.

"What about the others? Where are they?" Matsu asked, barely realizing they weren't around.

"We got separated. They could still be in the city for all I know, so we're on our own." There was a slight pain in his voice as he said it.

"There were more people with you?" Kairi's soft voice piped up from the backseat.

Inuyasha nodded, "Mhm. They were really good friends of mine, and my girlfriend was one of them."

"Mitsuki isn't your girlfriend?" Inuyasha smiled at the girl's question, "I thought she was, because she looks at you like my mommy did my daddy." Mitsuki turned a deep shade of red and Inuyasha chuckled.

"Oh, does she now?" He turned to Mitsuki with a large grin, "I never noticed."

"Yeah, she does. I think she likes you." Kairi stated matter-of-factly which caused Inuyasha to burst out in laughter.

"We need to find a place to rest, Inuyasha. Eating would be lovely too." Matsu gripped at her stomach as it rumbled loudly, making Kairi giggle.

"There's a farm house not too far from here. It belongs to my parents' friends. They've been gone for awhile." Kairi was still giggling at Matsu even as she spoke.

"Do you know how to get there sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes sir. It'll be the next street to the left. The house is surrounded by white fence and the house itself is on top of a hill. It's pretty hard to miss." She smiled, "At least that's what my mommy said."

Inuyasha smiled, "You're a smart kid." She beamed at his compliment and he turned his attention back to driving. They drove several hundred yards before Inuyasha spotted the turn he was supposed to take, the road they turned onto was full of potholes and bushes lined either side of the road. "This is one hell of a road." Inuyasha grumbled as the car bounced against the holes. Mitsuki smacked his arm roughly, "What was that for!?"

"There's a child in the car." She growled at him. Inuyasha looked back at Kairi and smiled.

"Sorry, sweetie." He turned into the driveway surrounded by white fence. A large Victorian style house sat at the top of the hill. Out front were several cars and a large oak tree.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Mitsuki gawked at the large white house.

"I always played here on the weekends with the kids here." Kairi was beaming as they pulled to a stop in front of the house.

"Let's get inside before it gets too dark. Grab the stuff from the trunk. I'm going to make sure the house is safe." Inuyasha stepped out of the car and made his way up to the house with his Beretta drawn. He peered into the tiny stained glass window on the front door, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside the dark house. He fumbled against the wall until he found a lightswitch and flipped it on. "Much better." He made his way into each room of the house and calling out several times before concluding his search. He, then, walked back out to the front porch and called out, "All clear!" The girls quickly joined him inside with the groceries he had picked earlier.

"I can't believe how gorgeous this place is." Matsu looked around the house in complete awe.

"It is pretty awesome." Inuyasha said tiredly, taking a seat in the dining room.

"Would you like me to cook dinner, Inuyasha?" Mitsuki asked, looking at him lovingly. Inuyasha saw something exciting in her eyes, for a moment, he just wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her. He smiled at her, it had been a long day and he found his thoughts rather strange.

"That would be lovely. Call me when it's ready. I'll be outside." He stood from the table and made his way out to the porch, taking a seat on an old wooden rocking chair and lit a cigarette. Inuyasha shut his eyes and he leaned his back as he exhaled slowly. "I never thought I'd live to see the day the world fell apart. Just my luck." It wasn't long after he finished his cigarette that he fell asleep in the old chair.

Mitsuki, Matsu and Kairi were chatting lively in the kitchen of the grand house as they cooked dinner. They were singing songs and dancing with each other like eveything was okay with the world. Kairi giggled at Matsu after she smeared cheese across her face. Mitsuki smiled at the pair and went to find Inuyasha. She stepped out onto the porch and found Inuyasha fast asleep in a chair. She smiled to herself and stared at him for a moment. She watched his chest rise and fall, he looked so peaceful and innocent. She couldn't help but walk over and kiss his cheek. Inuyasha stirred slightly but didn't open his eyes. She smiled again and kissed his lips. She could feel his lips go tense then relax slowly, his hand reached up to her cheek and cupped it. Their lips remained locked for several seconds before Inuyasha pulled away suddenly.

"Hi, M-Mitsuki." He sat up quickly, "Is dinner ready?" He rubbed his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Yes." She whispered it with disappointment. Inuyasha saw the sadness in her eyes and he instantly knew what it was from, but he wasn't sure what to say to her. "Let's go inside, shall we?" She forced a smile at him but he couldn't seem to do the same. He simply nodded and stood from the old chair. Mitsuki took Inuyasha by his arm and led him back inside the house, shutting the door behind them. They found Kairi and Matsu covered in cookie batter and syrup. They were giggling loudly and throwing strawberries at each other and paused when Inuyasha and Mitsuki walked in.

"Well, it seems dinner was served a long time ago and we're on dessert now?" Inuyasha smiled at them, "Should we wait for you two to wash up or shall we just proceed with dinner?"

Matsu and Kairi looked at each other then said in unison, "Dinner!" Inuyasha smiled, patted Mitsuki's hand and took a seat at the dinner table. He ran his fingers through his long silky, silver hair and let out a long sigh relief. It seemed like years since the world had gone to hell, when in actuality it had been a mere three days. He had escaped death once, but how far could he push his luck? How long could he keep himself and the girls safe? It would only be a matter of time, before their good fortune ran out.

Inuyasha sat there at the table with Kairi, Matsu and Mitsuki. They were all chatting amoungst each other but he remained quiet. His thoughts were purely on Kagome as he poked at the steamed vegetables on his plate. He wondered where she was and what she was doing and if she was safe. Mitsuki noticed the faraway look in his eyes. She noticed he'd been a little distraught since the accident, wondering if there was something physically wrong with him.

She leaned toward him a bit then whispered, "Are you okay?"

"He stared blankly at her for a moment and then nodded, "Yes. I was just thinking of the others." ' _And Kagome.'_

She touched his arm gently and smiled at him, "They're fine, Yash." The use of his nickname surprised him but it felt right coming for her, "We'll see them again. Let's just focus on where we are right now. This house is a safe haven for us."

A slight grin crept across his face, "You're right." He jammed several bites of food into his mouth at one time causing Mitsuki to giggle at him. He flashed her a toothy grin before joining in on the conversation that Matsu and Kairi were having. The hours seemed to slip by at the dinner table. They laughed, smiled, made jokes and acted like a family. They didn't have a care in the world at the moment, nothing else mattered except the people at the table and the house they were sharing for the night. Another hour seemed to slip by before they decided it was time to call it a night. Inuyasha walked Kairi and Matsu to the bathrooms and Mitsuki to her room, making sure everything was okay and kissing them all good night before disappearing into his own room. He sprawled across the queen-size bed with a sight, softness engulfed his body as if he had fallen on a cloud. He smiled to himself, pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside.

"It feels god to sleep in a bed again." From his spot on the bed, he stared out of the room's small window up at the moon while smoking on cigarette. Just as he finished his cigarette and shut his eyes to sleep, a soft knock sounded at the door. "It's open." He sat up on the bed as Mitsuki entered his room.

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" He shook his head, "May I join you?"

"Be my guest." He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit.

"Thank you." She took a seat next to him but she stayed silent.

"How can I help you tonight, Mitsuki?" He asked looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to come see you." She smiled slightly, "I figured we could talk about earlier."

Inuyasha shook his head, "There's nothing we need to say." He patted her leg, "Is that why you came over here? To talk about earlier?"

She shook her head, "No but I just figured we could talk about it anyway." She giggled and laid back on the bed. "Tell me about your life, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled, "It's not very exciting. My life has been pretty boring up until this all started."

"Oh, come on! There's got to be something you can tell me!" She pouted, which made Inuyasha laugh. He then proceeded to tell Mitsuki about every aspect of his life. His childhood, his parents, his brother Sesshomaru, Miroku and meeting Kagome and his highschool years. He told Mitsuki a story about when he and Sesshomaru were little, they had managed to flood half the house and explained the immense ass whooping the received from their father.

"Oh wow! That sounds so terrible!" She was laughing loudly causing Inuyasha to blush slightly.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. I couldn't even sit down for a few hours. I had handprints all over my ass for days." He chuckled, "What about your parents, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki suddenly grew quiet, and Inuyasha noticed a look of sorrow and emptiness in her eyes, "They're not in my life anymore. My father killed my mother when I was little and I was sent to live with my uncle. Once, I was old enough, I applied to Fujimi High and I've been there for three years."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt to talk about it anymore. I've accepted it." She put on a vague smile.

"What about a boyfriend?" He grinned at her then nudged her gently.

"I've never had a boyfriend." She laughed, "I think the knowledge of what happened between my parents kind of ruined everything for me, I guess."

"You were the fruit of an unfortunate union between two people, who flew across the sky at each other and crashed like falling stars. They met and exploded in a hailstorm of beautiful comets. You are one of those comets and the falling stars simply vanished from the heavens as they died." He spoke to her softly, and placed a hand on her leg as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"You make it all sound so wonderful and lovely."

"And, I'm sure it was at one point. I'm sure they loved each other very much."

"But look at what happened in the end!" She sounded almost angry.

"In the end, yes. It was tragic but it's not always the way things end that matter. I'm sure what your parents shared was beautiful at one point and even though it end tragically, none of that beauty could be forgotten because there's you. You must learn to hold the moment, and only the moment, not try to seize an entire lifetime." He stood from his bed and walked over to the window and gazed up at the moon. They sat in silence for several minutes before Inuyasha turned to look at her, "What were you thinking about just then?"

She looked at the gorgeous, silver-haired, amber-eyed man standing before her shirtless, and before she could think, the words slipped out, "That I love you."

"Inuyasha smiled at her, "The strange part is, I love you as well." He shook his head slightly, "But not like that. I have Kagome and she's always been there for me."

"Does that matter?" Her voice was soft and she could feel his breath on her face as he sat close to her. "It doesn't matter to me, Inuyasha, not at all."

"Perhaps it should, darling." Inuyasha smiled, his voice as soft as hers.

"What about falling stars? Don't we have a right to be falling stars too, for one moment before we fall out of the heavens, never to be seen again?"

"Is that what you want, only a moment instead of a lifetime?" Mitsuki, you deserve much more than that."

"You told me that I was wrong, that I should search for the moment, and not the lifetime."

"Ah, the foolish things I say," he smiled to himself then turned and looked deeply into her eyes, but before he could say anything else, Mitsuki silenced him with a deep, passionate kiss. Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer to his body as the kiss deepened. He kissed down her neck and nibbled it several times causing a soft moan to escape from Mitsuki's full lips. She ran her slender fingers through his long, silky, silver hair as Inuyasha nipped at Mitsuki's ear, sending shivers throughout her body. She moaned softly into Inuyasha's ear as he continued to nip at her neck and earlobe. Inuyasha ran his hand underneath Mitsuki's shirt, cupping her breasts, bringing his lips down on hers once again with bruising force.

Mitsuki breathed Inuyasha's name into his ear as she ran her soft hands down Inuyasha's muscular back, causing him to grunt into her neck. She brought her lips down on his neck then caressed her way to his collarbone. She planted several kisses on his chest, then seductively and teasingly kissed down his stomach, stopping at his waistline.

Inuyasha grunted softly then pulled her back up, planting a hard kiss on her lips. He pulled her shirt off quickly and planted several kisses on her breasts before he snaked a very skilled hand behind her and unclasped her bra, revealing her large breats to him. She blushed heavily at him as he smiled at her then kissed her breasts several times before taking one of the small pink nipples in his mouth. Mitsuki grabbed two handfuls of Inuysha's hair as he continued to suckle her nipples.

"Inuyasha..." She moaned his name softly into his ear, which received her gentle nip from him. He pulled away from her away from her chest and kissed her lips hungrily, sliding his hands down her sides gently. Mitsuki shivered at his soft touch, then she reached her hands down to his waist and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. Inuyasha grinned against her lips before pushing her onto her back, then slowly removed her jeans as he planted a trail of kisses from her neck to her waist, which almost sent her into convulsions. He kissed and nipped at her waist, easing off her panties, leaving her completely naked, causing her to blush.

"You're so beautiful, Mitsuki." Inuyasha whispered sensually between kisses. Mitsuki was about to mutter a 'thank you' but Inuyasha cut her off when he slid a finger between her tight, pink folds and began massaging her clit with the expert skill and precision of his tongue. He used his free hand to scratch down her thigh, sending her into a state of complete ecstacy as he continued his ministrations. Soft moans spilled from Mitsuki's lips while Inuyasha continued to flick his tongue across the soft nub. Mitsuki cried out in rapture as she reached her climax, spilling her juices all over Inuyasha's hand and mouth. Inuyasha licked Mitsuki clean, then crawled on top of her, attacking her lips with his once again. She parted her lips, allowing Inuyasha's tongue entrance to her mouth, tasting herself as they kissed.

Mitsuki pulled away from Inuyasha with a wide smile on her face, "My turn." Before Inuyasha could react, Mitsuki had flipped them over so Inuyasha was no flat on his back. with Mitsuki straddling him. She kissed his lips then gently kissed down his chest while unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, revealing his tumescent member. She let out a small gasp when she realized just how big Inuyasha was. She tentatively wrapped a tiny hand around the velvet skin of his shaft, earning a shiver from Inuyasha. She stroked her hand up and down the entire length, planting several kisses near the base and on his thighs. Inuyasha watched her intensely as she took him into her mouth, sucking gently.

Inuyasha moaned softly, running his hands through Mitsuki's hair as she continued to suck on him, growing more confident in her actions upon hearing his moans. She used her hand to stroke whatever wouldn't fit in her mouth, nearly throwing Inuyasha into spasms. "Oh fuck, Mitsuki." He moaned her name again before she pushed him deep down her throat. Chills covered Inuyasha' body as he grew closer to his own climax, but Mitsuki, sensing he was getting close, pulled away from him. Inuyasha was about ot complain when Mitsuki straddled him, took hold of him and slowly slid herself down onto his cock. She cried out in a combination of anguish and ecstacy as Inuyasha pierced through her hymen. He immediately shot up planting amatory kisses on her lips and apologizing between each kiss.

Mitsuki simply shook her head and began to bounce herself on Inuyasha's lap, then pushed him back down to his lying position. He ran his hands over her breasts and ass as she continued to bounce on him, and in return, she would squeeze her inner muscles around him, pulling moans from them both. Inuyasha sat up again to suck on her nipples, and gently scratch down her back, causing her to throw her head back and moan loudly. Mitsuki cried out Inuyasha's name in rapid succession before she hit her climax once again. She fell to Inuyasha's side, kissing him repeatedly.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She said and smiled against his lips, running her hands all over his body. "More." She gazed into Inuyasha's eyes and he nodded understanding what she wanted. Inuyasha rolled on top of her and slowly inserted himself inside her again. He started off slow then gradually picked up his pace as Mitsuki wrapped her legs around his waist. "Harder, Inuyasha. Please" Inuyasha kissed her neck and granted her request and began pounding into her roughly. Inuyasha grunted everytime he thrust into Mitsuki, sweat trickled down his face, his hair was drenched, as was Mitsuki's and the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the room. Inuyasha rose to his knees and lifted Mitsuki's legs over his shoulders and continued to pound into her tightness, her juices spilling all over Inuyasha.

She screamed out, begging Inuyasha to go faster but he pulled out and put her on her hands and knees and entered her from behind. "Oh my god! Inuyasha!" She cried out again clenching her inner muscles around him as she climaxed again, hoping to bring him with her. Inuyasha could feel his own climax coming and pounded Mitsuki harder than ever. She gripped the bedsheets tightly trying to stay quiet but Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Inuyasha! Inuyashaaaaa!" Mitsuki's entire body went limp as she climaxed for the final time and her muscles clenched down on him, bringing him over the edge with her. He groaned and shot his seed inside Mitsuki, coating her walls with hot, white thickness. Inuyasha collapsed beside Mitsuki, panting heavily, kissing her several times. "I love you, Inuyasha." She kissed his neck sweetly, "Thank you for this."

Inuyasha smiled, wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Glad I could help out." He grinned down at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. They stared at each other for several minutes then eventually fell into a deep slumber while holding each other in a loving embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Sesshomaru stopped the truck outside the supermarket and killed the engine. He turned to Kagome, who had remained silent since the wreck, "Are you ready?" No words came from her mouth, but she gave a small nod and kept her eyes focused on the supermarket. "Let's go then." It was barely a whisper as he stepped out of the truck. He cocked his glock and stared back at Miroku and ther others, who were now stepping out of the car.

"What's the plan, Sesh?" Miroku asked approaching the taller man slowly.

"Stay close to each other, don't fire unless absolutely necessary. I want to get in and out quickly." He took Rin's hand and began walking towards the glass doors of the store. They paused just outside of the doors that were completely destroyed. Cautiously, Sesshomaru stepped through the shattered doors, aiming his glock in all directions as glass crunched beneath his feet. Miroku was quickly at his side with his shotgun gripped tightly in his hands.

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea, Sesh." Miroku whispered, keeping his eyes locked in front of him as they examined the front area of the store. The supermarket looked completely ravaged, shelves had been knocked over and it's contents were strewn everywhere and several cash registers had been broken into.

"We can't spend too much time here, Sesh. We need to split up and get everything as quickly as possible." Kagome pulled the spare glock from Sesshomaru's waistband and cocked it. She turned to Miroku and Sango, "You take Kohaku and Kusano, get whatever food you can find, preferably non-perishables and we'll go get the ammunition." Before anyone could say a word, she turned away from them and started forward into the store. Miroku and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and simply shrugged at each other. They knew Kagome was right so there was no sense in arguing with her despite their own thoughts against the idea.

Sesshomaru nodded at Miroku and Sango then took Rin's hand and pulled her in the direction that Kagome had went. "Do you think she'll be okay, Seshy?"

"I'm not sure. How would you feel if it had been me? She's completely crushed. I'm surprised she's even talking right now." He let out a long sigh, "She'll get better in time, but right now we need to help her through this."

Kagome had already escaped from view and was heading towards the pharmacy department of the store. Most of the medication from the shelves were missing, but there was still enough to gather up to last for a while. "Cold medicine... Antibiotics..." She mentally checked things off the list of things they needed. She took several more minutes to search through the remaining medicines for anything they could possibly need when she found a pregnancy test laying amoungst the bottles of Tylenol. Tears formed in her eyes as she picked it up and held it in her hands.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely as she stared at the pregnancy test, he stepped forward slowly and whispered her name. Her head shot up quickly, tears streaming down her face and she let the pregnancy test fall from her fingers. He held his hand out to her, beckoning her towards him.

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." She flew into his arms and completely broke down.

"Shh, Kagome." He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping it would soothe her, "Did he know?"

Kagome nodded slightly, "We were going to tell everyone when we went on the camping trip." She continued to cry into Sesshomaru's chest.

"How far along are you?"

"About five weeks." She peered up at him to see him smiling widely down at her, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because, I'm going to be an uncle and my brother is going to be a dad."

"But, he's-"

"We don't know that for sure, Gome. We have to keep our hopes up. I'm sure he's fine. Maybe even out of the city by now." He kissed her cheek once, "Congrats, Kags. You've given us all a reason to keep going."

"Thank you, Sesh." She smiled at him, "Let's get going, shall we?" Sesshomaru nodded and gathered the items Kagome picked out then went to find Rin in the sporting goods section.

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kusano were walking down the canned food section when Kohaku broke the silence.

"Do you think Inuyasha survived that wreck?" Kohaku whispered to Sango, while holding Kusano's hand.

"I'm not sure, Kohaku. Inuyasha's not made of steel, but there's always that chance he's okay." Sango whispered back, dropping severals can of corn and green beans into the bag she was carrying.

"So why not find the tunnel and check to see whether or not he really is dead?"

"It wouldn't be fair to Kagome, if he was. If he's alive, I doubt he stayed in that damn tunnel to wait for anybody." Miroku said and handed his bag to Kohaku as they neared the end of aisle, then cocked his glock. "Quiet." He rounded the corner and saw several staggering figures and a few others feasting on the remains of a young man. "Let's go." He motioned for them to move behind to the next aisle, as they did, Kusano let out a scream as one of those things grabbed her shoulder. Miroku quickly turned and fired a round into it's skull. Moans rang out from behind them and they knew they had the attetion of every one of those things.

"Go!" Kohaku yelled turning back to fire three rounds as he pushed Kusano ahead of him. Miroku growled and fired rounds from his own glock.

"Sango, go find the others!" Miroku yelled firing off more shots before darting down a different aisle from the other. "Come get me assholes! Free fucking meal right here!" He yelled as he continued to run.

On the other side of the store, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Kagome heard the shots and yells from the others.

"Shit." Sesshomaru muttered looking towards the sounds of yelling. "Rin, take Kagome outside and into the truck. I'm going after the others." Sesshomaru darted off to the other side of the store while Kagome and Rin rushed towards the exit.

Miroku fired off three shots after reloading his glock, but all three missed their marks. "Damnit." He cursed himself before turning and sprinting away. "I wish Inuyasha was here to save my ass." He slid to a stop as he rounded a corner, almost running straight into a second group of carriers, "Fucking hell!" He quickly dove over a chest high barrier blocking off the back portion of the store. Miroku found himself in the rear of the store where the mechandise was kept before getting stocked. It was completely dark and Miroku's range of vision was reduced to a mere five feet. He stumbled forward, squinting his eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

"Miroku, are you back here?" Sesshomaru whispered from the doorway.

"Yeah, but I can't see shit."

"Use your lighter dumbass. That's what they're for." Sesshomaru stepped forward into the darkness slowly.

"Oh yeah." Miroku mentally slapped himself then reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He struck the lighter on, and looked around at the storage room. "Where are the girls?"

"I sent them out to the cars. Let's just find the damn exit and get out of here." Sesshomaru nudged Miroku then walked ahead of him, holding out his glock. Miroku followed Sesshomaru closely as they navigated the rear of the store. Boxes were piled up behind locked gates, several forklifts were run into walls and the room grew tremendously hotter. Sesshomaru broke into a sprint when he saw the fire exit. Sesshomaru and Miroku burst through the door, setting off the alarm. They found themselves in the rear parking lot of the store. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Miroku nodded in agreement before making their way to the front parking lot where the other were waiting.

"Where the hell are they?" Rin mumbled, pacing back and forth beside her truck, while Kagome and Sango watched her.

"They're fine, Rin." Just as Sango said it, Miroku and Sesshomaru came running around the corner of the building, coming to a stop beside them.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru managed to gasp as he proceeded to the truck.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked opening the door to the backseat of the truck.

"We're leaving town." And with that Sesshomaru entered his and started it, waiting for the others to do the same before pulling away from the store, leaving their previous lives and city behind them.

　

　

Rays of sunlight flooded into Inuyasha's room, bathing his face in its warmth. Inuyasha cracked open his eyes, confused for a moment, not remembering where he was. He sat up in bed slowly, letting out a loud yawn while stretching out his arms. The bed space beside him was empty, as he looked there, images of last night flooded his mind. He smiled to himself before getting out of bed to get dressed. He slipped on his jeans then lit a cigarette and left the room.

The house seemed rather quiet and eerie in the day time. He strolled down the hallway and into the kitchen where he found the girls making breakfast. "Weren't going to wake me for breakfast?"

The girls jumped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Mitsuki immediately pouted, "We were going to surprise you."

"What for? What if I had been naked?" He looked directly at Mitsuki when he said it.

"Just because Inuyasha!" Kairi run and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"Well, it's mighty sweet of you to make me breakfast." He took a seat at the dinner table then looked at Matsu, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Wonderfully. Thank you for asking. Was somebody screaming last night or was I dreaming?" Matsu asked, turning her attention back towards the food, never noticing Mitsuki turn a deep shade of red. Inuyasha grinned widely and set Kairi on the floor.

"I didn't hear anything." Mitsuki stammered, scrubbing an imaginary stain on the counter.

"Neither did I." Inuyasha smiled, "So, what's for breakfast?"

"We made omelets!" Kairi stated excitedly, jumping into the chair beside Inuyasha.

"Oh, yummy! Did you make them yourself?" Inuyasha ruffled the small child's red hair and she made a face at him.

"Of course not. Mitsuki and Matsu helped!" Kairi stated proudly which caused Inuyasha to smile widely.

"Well, I can't wait to eat. I'm famished!" He stood from his chair, walked over to Matsu and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. The unexpected gesture caught her off guard and made her blush. He, then, walked over to Mitsuki and did the same thing. "May I help set the tables?" He asked playfully, grabbing several plates from a nearby cabinet.

"Where's my kiss?" Kairi was sitting at the table, pouting and making a sad face.

"Oh, you want one too?" Inuyasha set the plates down and started attacking Kairi with a barrage of kisses. The small child burst into a fit of giggles as Mitsuki watched closely. Mitsuki admired how quickly Inuyasha adapted to a fatherly position even after everything he had just gone through. He managed to make everyone feel completely comfortable, even with all the chaos happening in the world around them.

"Stop it! It tickles!" Kairi squirmed in Inuyasha's grip but he didn't let go and continued to playfully attack her.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. Breakfast is ready." Matsu said with a wide smile displayed across her face as she served the food. Everyone took their seats at the table, Inuyasha was at the head of the table, Kairi to his left, Mitsuki to his right and Matsu beside her. They attacked their plates with animal ferocity. Kairi broke the silence first when she began speaking of times she had spent inside the house with her parents and their friends' children. Inuyasha was about to speak when a loud bang sounded at the front door causing the girls to scream. Inuyasha stood from the table, magnum in hand and made his way to the front door.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kairi tugged at his hand, trying to lead him in the opposite direction. He stopped and knelt before her to get eye-level with her.

"Relax, sweetie. Nothing's going to happen to me, but I need you to stay extremely quiet, okay darling?" He stroked her cheeks gently, receiving a nod from the child. "Good girl." He stood up and proceeded to the door, gun cocked, aimed and ready to fire. The girls trailed behind him a few feet and he noticed a look of worry on Mitsuki's face. "Stay back." He whispered, putting his hand on the doorknob. Inuyasha took a deep breath and swung the door open, instantly getting attacked by the stench of death.

"Inuyasha, is it safe?" Kairi's soft voice echoed from behind him. Just as he opened his mouth to answer, one of the walking corpses, rounded the corner of the porch.

"Get inside, lock the door and get all of our things together, in case we need to leave." He looked at Mitsuki, who was shaking her head, "Just do it. Go!" He shut the door roughly and stared at the walking abomination before him. Inuyasha growled and ran straight towards the carrier, kicking it square in the chest, sending it flying over the porch railing. He gazed out to the field beside the house and anger ran through him. A flood of carriers poured from the wooden area beyond the field and they were heading towards the house. Inuyasha growled and fired his magnum at the carrier he had kicked over the railing. He turned back towards the door and began banging on it.

"It's me! We need to go now! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled through the closed door. He continued to bang on the door until the girls finally opened it. The girls were holding all the food they had gotten yesterday and then some. Matsu handed Inuyasha the duffel bag of guns. "Take this, Matsu." He handed her a Beretta then looked at Mitsuki, "Protect Kairi, and get to the car. Matsu, go with them."

Inuyasha was the first down the porch steps, firing the magnum once at an approaching carrier, scoring a bullseye in the monster's left eye. Mitsuki held onto Kairi's hand as they dashed towards the car with carriers no more than ten yards away. "Get in the car sweetie. Hurry." Mitsuki ushered the small girl into the backseat of the car, then jumped into the driver's seat with Matsu in the passneger seat. "Inuyasha!" Matsu yelled out of the window of the car as the monsters neared the car.

He fired several shots over the top of the car until his magnum ran empty, then he hopped in the backseat with Kairi, "Punch it, Mitsuki!" He reloaded the magnum quickly and fired more shots out of the window as they sped away from the house. Inuyasha stared back at the house, with his fists clenched. Up ahead a single carrier was staggering on the side of the road. "Stop the car."

"What! Why!?" Mitsuki glanced between Inuyasha and the road.

"Just do it, Mitsuki!" Inuyasha growled at her, gripping the door handle tightly. Mitsuki stared at him with wide eyes but slowly brought the car to a stop. Inuyasha jumped out of the car and stormed over to the carrier and placed the barrel of the magnum in the monster's mouth. He squeezed the trigger, completely obliterating the creature's head and it fell to the floor motionless. "Damn you!" He yelled at the headless carrier, before firing the remaining bullets in the mangled body. "GODDAMN ALL OF YOU!" Inuyasha dropped to his knees, still squeezing the trigger even though the magnum clicked empty.

Matsu exited the car, and walked over to Inuyasha slowly. "Inuyasha." She whispered his name as she knelt beside him, she put her hand on his arm and noticed the far away look in his eyes. "Inuyasha, look at me." When he didn't respond, she moved her hand to his chin and turned his head gently. The look in his eyes was that of a lost child, with nowhere to go. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "It's okay, Inuyasha." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Why did all this have to happen? Kairi deserves a normal life, but she can't even have that!" Inuyasha's nails dug into his skin as he tightened his fists.

"I don't know why this happened, but there's nothing we can do to change it. It's not fair what happened to Kairi, but we're all she has left. She needs us, Inuyasha, and for what it's worth, I think you're wonderful with her." Matsu pulled away and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Matsu." He laughed softly.

"Come on. We need to go." She stood up and pulled Inuyasha up with her. Matsu stroked his cheek once, then headed back towards the car with Inuyasha close behind. They got back in the car and Kairi looked at Inuyasha intensely.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kairi's soft voice bore into the depths of Inuyasha's soul and Matsu's words echoed in his mind.

 _I think you're wonderful with her._ Inuyasha smiled to himself then at Kairi, "I'm fine, sweetie. I just got upset, that's all." He patted the child's head then turned to Mitsuki, "Let's go."

Mitsuki nodded and put the car into gear, "Any idea on where to go?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "For now, just drive." He looked at Kairi again then at Matsu, "Head towards the highway and go north."

"What's up north?" Matsu turned around in her seat to look at him.

"I'm not sure at this point. We'll see what happens." Inuyasha shut his eyes and slouched in the seat to get comfortable.

"Can I have a drink? I'm really thirsty." Kairi shut Inuyasha puppy dog eyes causing him to smile.

"Sweetie, you don't have to ask me for a drink. Just grab one, and hand me one while you're at it."

Kairi handed Inuyasha a green tea and began chatting with Matsu and Mitsuki while Inuyasha sipped the tea and gazed over out of the window at the passing countryside. He tuned all the noise in the world out of his life and thought about the family he had left behind in the city. Instantly, his thoughts drifted to Kagome and everything from the day they met up until a few days ago ran through his mind.

　

　

Kagome, merely the young age of sixteen, was sitting on a bench, reading a book, at the large park in the center of the city. It was a beautiful summer day, the sky was clear, the sun was bright, and there was a nice breeze. All around her there was a good-feeling vibe and constant activity. The sounds of children's laughter echoed through the park followed by harmonious barking of dogs and the whistling of the wind against the trees and every-so-often rhythmical padding of a jogger's stride as they passed by. Kagome took a break from her book to soak in the surrounding enviroment. She became lost in the soothing tunes the birds sang to each other as they flew tree to tree, she shut her eyes and just listened to nature's music and when she opened her eyes again, she lost all ability to think, speak and breathe. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever laid eyes on. Even from a distance, she could tell his body was well built. He wasn't wearing a shirt and her eyes instantly became glued to his abs. As he drew closer, she noticed his amber eyes and the way they glistened against the sunlight. He had his long silver hair pulled tightly back into a low ponytail but his bangs were matted to his sweat-drenched face.

Kagome found herself gawking at the glistening, tan skin of the jogger and then she found herself blushing when she realized the man had caught her staring and grinned at her as he passed. Heat rushed to Kagome's cheeks and she quickly averted her eyes then let out a sigh of relief when the man kept going. Suddenly, something struck Kagome in her back, knocking her off the bench. She pulled herself from the ground slowly and came face to face with the gorgeous jogger that had just passed, and heat filled her cheeks once again.

"Are you okay?" His voice was smooth and soothing, his eyes were absolutely hypnotizing and even though he had been jogging, his scent was enticing. Kagome nodded dumbly but said nothing. The man smiled and helped her stand, "Heck of a spill you took there."

"Y-Yeah, I really have no idea what happened." Kagome dusted herself off, "Thank you."

"No problem, and for the record, it was a dog that ran into you. It was trying to catch a frisbee." He smiled at Kagome and she went weak in the knees. He extended his hand, "My name's Inuyasha."

Kagome shook his hand timidly, "I'm Kagome."

"It's a pleasure, Miss Kagome." He smiled at her again and then asked her if she'd like to accompany him on a walk, which she happily agreed to. They walked out of the park and down a busy city street, even while they were talking, Kagome kept looking over Inuyasha's body. Time seemed to slip by and neither noticed until Kagome's phone started ringing, and it was Kagome's mother.

"Damnit! I was supposed to be home two hours ago!" She ignored the call and looked at Inuyasha apologetically, "I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Let me give you a ride. My apartment isn't far from here." Kagome didn't understand what it was about this man, but she trusted him with every inch of her being.

"Okay. That'd be great." She hooked arms with Inuyasha and they hurriedly made their way to his apartment which wasn't but a few blocks away. As they approached the apartment, the garage door attached to the building swung open, revealing a white Honda hatchback.

"Can we spare like ten minutes so I can go upstairs and shower? I'd hate for you to have to sit in my car with the way I smell." It was a weird question to Kagome but it was a sweet thought at least.

"Yes, ten more minutes won't hurt." She wasn't ready to leave this man's company yet and her mom can wait a few extra minutes. Inuyasha led her through the garage and into the apartment and instantly Kagome's nose was filled with the sweet smell of apple cinnamon. His apartment was simple but well-decorated and had a woman's touch to it. Kagome figured it had been decorated by his girlfriend. Hoping to learn more about it, she commented on his apartment. "You have a lovely home, Inuyasha."

He smiled, "Thank you. My mom helped me decorate the place. It would have been a total mess without her." They were standing in, what Kagome assumed was, the living room. There were dozens of pictures hanging on the walls, so Kagome walked over to examine them. In most of the pictures, there were two men that looked almost identical to Inuyasha. Same silver hair, same muscular build, same golden eyes. It was easy to tell that handsomeness ran in Inuyasha's family but the woman standing between the men was absolutely breathtaking. She was a bit shorter than Inuyasha, but she had the beauty of a goddess. Her hair was shining black and pulled into a bun. Her light brown eyes were captivating even in the photograph and her tiny lips were curled into a wide smile.

"Is this your family?" She asked, unable to remove her eyes from the picture.

"Yes, my mother and father then my half brother Sesshomaru." Inuyasha joined her and laughed, "Don't let the picture fool you, we're not always that calm."

"What family is? My family is basically nuts!" She turned to look at him and instantly blushed when she realized how close he was standing.

"You have a point." Inuyasha looked down at his watch, "Well, I better go shower. Make yourself at home and feel free to help yourself to anything you'd like." Then he disappeared into a separate room, leaving Kagome alone in the living room of his apartment. She wandered around the room, looking at the rest of the pictures. Kagome noticed that none of the other pictures included another woman aside from his mother and then wedding pictures with Inuyasha's brother and a tiny black haired woman. Kagome quickly became lost in the pictures and before she knew it, Inuyasha was returning to the living room, wearing a pair of black slim-fit jeans and a pair of red Chucks. He walked into the kitchen shirtless and opened the refrigerator.

"Do you want something to drink, Miss Kagome?" He asked as he pulled out a can of root beer for himself.

"Do you have lemonade?" She asked shyly, joining him in the kitchen.

"You're in luck. I just happened to go buy lemonade this morning." Inuyasha smiled at her then handed her the lemonade. "Come on. Let's get you home." Kagome nodded and followed him out to his car. The drive was short but Kagome loved every second she spent with this man, as they pulled up to Kagome's house, a feeling of emptiness came over her. Inuyasha pulled the car to a halt. They stayed silent for awhile, neither looking at the other but finally, Inuyasha broke the silence.

"You should get going, Miss Kagome." His voice was soft and he refused to look at her.

"Will I ever see you again?" Sadness laced her voice and she finally looked at him, with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'll be around." He shot her a grin, "Especially if you keep getting tackled by dogs." Kagome giggled and nodded, "I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight, Inuyasha." Kagome exited the car before he could say anything. As she walked towards the front door, Inuyasha watched her closely until she disappeared behind the door.

　

Inuyasha was jolted from his thoughts when Mitsuki swerved the car to avoid hitting something in the road. "What the hell was that?" He looked out the back window but saw nothing.

"Sorry, I was dozing off." Mitsuki replied softly.

"Pull over, I'll drive." Inuyasha chugged the rest of his green tea and tossed the can out of the window.

"No, it's fine. You can get some rest."

"I'd rather not wake up in a ditch," Inuyasha smiled at her through the rearview mirror, "Besides, I'm not even tired."

"Fine, you win." Mitsuki brought the car to a stop, and switched seats with Inuyasha. "Figured out where you want to go yet?"

"Not yet, but I was thinking about stopping in Kyoto. Maybe, we can find some help there." Inuyasha lit a cigarette then rolled down the window.

"Is that a good idea?"

"At this point, I really don't care. I don't want to run forever." Inuyasha took a drag from his cigarette, before reaching over to Matsu's seat and leaning it back a bit. Both, Matsu and Kairi were asleep, which made the car seem quiet.

"What about us?" Sadness and anger laced her voice, and Inuyasha noticed it instantly.

"You'll keep going. There's no need to stay with me." His response only angered Mitsuki further.

"So, you're just going to abandon us? Just like that?" Mitsuki was starting to raise her voice but Inuyasha cut her off.

"I have to find the others! You'll only be in danger if you stay with me. This is exactly why I didn't want to get involved with you, Mitsuki. I have a family I need to find." Inuyasha whispered harshly, hoping not to wake up Matsu or Kairi,

"This isn't about what happened between us! Believe it or not, we depend on you! Kairi depends on you, Inuyasha! Now, you want to just throw us against the world on our own!" Mitsuki shook with fury, then huffed and crossed her arms. "You're not the man I thought you were."

Inuyasha was about to snap at her but bit his tongue instead, and continued to drive in silence. The sun was well overhead by now and was blazing harshly into Inuyasha's eyes. He reached over into the duffel bag sitting in Matsu's lap and pulled out a pair of aviator sunglasses and slipped them on. Inuyasha lit cigarette and remained quiet, taking quick glances at Mitsuki through the rearview, who was gazing out of the window. "I'm sorry, Mitsuki."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You're forgiven, jerk." He smiled as she kissed his cheek and they began to talk about their plans as Kyoto came into view.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Sango yawned in the passenger's seat of Miroku's car as the sun began to sink below the horizon. They'd been driving for hours and had entered the city of Kyoto nearly ten minutes ago. Kohaku and Kusano were fast asleep in the backseat and had been for an hour. Kyoto's tall buildings towered hundreds of feet above them, making them seem like ants amidst the concrete jungle. The city seemed completely abandoned and most of the brick buildings were beginning to fall apart. Orange street lights illuminated the road, which was strewn with wreckage and chaos. Sango reached over and ran her hand through his hair and he responded with a weak smile. Fatigue was obviously beginning to take its toll on him. He had become noticeably paler, dark circles were forming beneath his eyes and even against the firmness of the steering wheel, his hands trembled uncontrollably.

"Are you okay, Miroku? You look like hell." Worry crept across her face but he smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm fine babe. I'm just tired. Ten cups of coffee would be extremely lovely right now though." Miroku flashed his highbeams at Sesshomaru as they neared a diner. Sesshomaru eased the car onto the shoulder of the road with Miroku directly behind him. Miroku exited the car slowly and looked around the surrounding area. The neon sign from the diner buzzed behind them, a single car at the end of the road, sat wrecked and abandoned, and off in the distance was the flapping of wings and the cawing of crows. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Rin exited the truck and walked back towards Miroku and Sango.

"What's up Miroku?" Sesshomaru noticed how pale he was and stopped to examine him, "You look like shit. Are you feeling alright?"

Miroku nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess everything is catching up to me." Sesshomaru patted him on the shoulder.

"Tell you what, let's go inside this diner, find you something to eat and take a break. We could all use a break." Sesshomaru gave his shoulder a squeeze, then pulled out his glock and walked over to the diner's entrance with Miroku close behind, holding his own glock. The glass doors to the diner were slightly fogged, making it difficult to see inside, but it was obvious to tell that the place was well lit.

"I'll go first, no worries. I'm dying for a drink." Miroku grinned vaguely then pushed the doors open, gripping the glock tightly. Sesshomaru was close behind him, with the others waiting outside. The diner was setup in a 'horseshoe' manner, tables lined the front and both side walls and the kitchen was at the back wall and a bar was in the center of the diner. Everything had a warm feeling to it, even though it was abandoned, once Sesshomaru decided the diner was safe, he called the others inside and locked the doors.

Miroku took Sango's hand and led her to the bar and took a seat in one of the stools. Sango stroked Miroku's hair gently, "Are you feeling any better, sweetheart?"

"A little bit. I'll feel tons better after I eat something and possibly sleep." He flashed Sango a boyish grin while he ran a hand across her chest. She giggled and swatted his hand away.

"You're such a pervert, Miroku!" She pinched his arm causing him to flinch. While Miroku and Sango fought playfully with each other, Kagome wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"How are we looking, Kags?" Rin called out to her while she checked the bar area. She checked the small refrigerators underneath the bar and found several cases of beer. She grinned to herself, pulled them out and placed them on top of the bar.

"I'll let you know in a minute! I haven't checked everything yet!" Kagome was nose-deep in the pantry, scanning over the assortment of foods stacked on the shelves. She grinned widely with victory before calling out to Rin. "We're looking fucking awesome guys!"

"Is that sarcasm?" Kohaku called out to her, holding onto Kusano's hand tightly. He turned and looked at the pale girl sitting beside him and she smiled sheepishly at him, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"No, Kohaku. It wasn't." Kagome returned to the dining area with her arms full of canned food, and a huge smile on her face. She immediately looked at Miroku with soft eyes, "What would you like to eat, Miro?" He only shrugged.

"I could eat anything right now, so surprise me." He lowered his head onto the bar and remained silent. Kagome returned to the kitchen area and turned on the stoves. Rin kissed Sesshomaru on the lips quickly and joined Kagome in the kitchen.

"Does Miroku look okay to you?" Rin asked Kagome softly while opening a large can of ranch style beans.

"He looks extremely sick. You don't think he's infected, do you?" Worry enveloped Kagome's face.

"I hope not." Rin poured the beans into a pot and set it on the stove then let out a long, heavy sigh. "Just what the hell is going on out there, Kags? Why are people eating each other?"

Kagome shook her head in response to Rin's question, "I couldn't tell you, and I'm not sure how long this could last but we have to keep moving until we're safe."

"We can't run forever. Look at the toll it's taken on Miroku. He's basically dead on his feet, and what about Inuyasha? What if he's still out there somewhere?"

"And what if he isn't, Rin? What if he's dead!? Am I just supposed to wait in a destroyed city and hope he's still alive somewhere and that I'll just happen to run into him? No, Rin. I won't do that. Inuyasha wouldn't want that for me, for any of us actually!" Kagome's voice had escalated into a yell and Rin had fallen silent. The others were listening intensely from the dining area. Miroku lifted his head and shot a glance towards Sesshomaru, he nodded in the direction of the kitchen and Sesshomaru nodded in return, understanding what Miroku meant.

Sesshomaru stood from his seat at the bar and walked into the kitchen, to find Kagome and Rin staring at each other angrily, "What's going on ladies?"

"Nothing. Food's almost ready." Kagome turned her attention back to the stove, and turned her head slightly as tears stung her eyes. Rin stormed out from the kitchen, leaving Sesshomaru to deal with the infuriated Kagome. She was stirring the beans vigorously, with a white-knuckle grip on the spoon.

"Kags, talk to me. What's wrong?" He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy and lined with tears. She kept her eyes pointed at the floor and away from Sesshomaru's gaze. Sesshomaru's expression grew serious and his voice got stern, "Kagome Higuarashi, answer me. Now, damnit."

Kagome's eyes turned upwards and bore deeply into his, almost transmitting all her pain into Sesshomaru's soul. "I miss him. I need him. Oh... God..." She broke into a fit of tears and buried her face in her hands. Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms and squeezed her roughly.

"Kagome?" His voice was soft.

"Mm?"

"Remember what I told you about the Takahashi family?" She looked up at him and a smile stretched across her face.

"That you men are stubborn as hell?" She grinned and he nudged her.

"Yes, that. He's alive, Kagome. I just know it." He pulled away slightly with a charming smile displayed on his face and he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "We'll find him." The look in her eyes was uncertain and he pinched her cheek, "Trust me, silly." She nodded solemnly. "Let's go eat." He put an arm around her shoulder and ushered her back into dining area, which she then walked over to Rin and threw her arms around her. Sesshomaru returned to the kitchen to retrieve some bowls and silverware and the pots of beans for the others. Everyone gathered at the bar area while Sesshomaru served the food and they all engaged in small conversations. Miroku devoured his bowl of beans then excused himself to go lay down in the seat of one of the many booths. He shut his eyes quickly and fell aslepp instantly.

"What're we going to do now, guys?" Kohaku pushed aside his bowl and wiped his mouth, then let his hair down.

"That's a difficult question to answer, Kohaku. We don't know exactly what condition this city is in, but it seems pretty gone." Sesshomaru popped open a beer and soaked his gullet. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped his mouth before he continued speaking. "Also, we can't pushing at our current pace. It's starting to effect us all, especially Miroku. Now, this city is pretty large but there has to be somewhere safe in this damn shithole. I say we find it, and sit there until Miroku gets back on his feet."

"I don't mean to be the negative one in the group, but what if there isn't a safe place within the city? There's no telling how many of those things are out there." Kusano paused, took a quick glance out of the fogged windows of the diner, before continuing to speak. "And how do we know Miroku isn't infected with whatever caused this? I mean look at him."

Anger rose within Sango at Kusano's words but the ever clear-headed Sesshomaru was quick to interject before an unnecessary agruement broke out between the two girls. "I understand your concern on both subjects. Perhaps there may not be a safe location here in the city, but at least we'll remain mobile and that's a hell of a lot better than where we were before. As for Miroku, I highly doubt he's infected. Whatever caused this," Sesshomaru paused to take a drink of his beer, "I don't think it's airborne, or else we'd all be infected."

Everyone grew quiet and soon fell into the depths of their own thoughts. To them, time seemed to be at a stand still, even though hours were beginning to slip by as dawn was fast approaching and it wasn't until the first rays of sunlight flooded the diner that finally, someone stirred from their mind. Kagome shook her head, to clear the unwanted thoughts from her mind. She stood from the bar area and with a cramp forming in her calf, she limped herself slowly over to the bathroom. The bathroom smelled old and musty, only the first light worked properly, the others flickered at random intervals. Kagome entered the bathroom slowly, checking every corner and crevice before deciding it was safe. She prayed that the toilets were still working, and just for a test run, she opened on of the stalls and kicked the handle. The loud sound of rushing water filled the room and Kagome beamed. She rapidly handled her business, left the stall and approached the sink.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror as she let the water run to warm up. Her face was covered in dirt and grime, her hair was tangled, dirty, and oily. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes and her face was deathly pale. "I look like one of those damn monsters."

She splashed water on her face several times, staring blankly into the sink. A soft shuffling sound caught her attention and she spun around quickly, coming face-to-face with one of those creatures. She let out a loud scream and darted for the door as the monster came within arm's length.

Sesshomaru's head jerked up from the scream, grabbed his glock and hurriedly made his way to the restroom just as Kagome burst through it. He caught Kagome as she tried to run by. "Kagome, stop screaming. You're going to get us unwanted attention." He held onto her, keeping his glock fixed on the restroom door, waiting for that monster to come through for his meal. "How many were there, Kags?" Sesshomaru asked with his aim unwavering.

"I-I only saw one. I wasn't exactly willing to stick around to see if there were others ready to take a bite out of me."

Moans filled the air inside the diner, but banging on the windows, startled Miroku who had been sitting against them. "Holy fuck!" Miroku jumped from his seat and immediately aimed his glock, but refused to fire. "I think it's time we got moving again."

"Miroku's right. Those windows won't hold forever. Kohaku," He turned to the boy, "Find us a way out." Kohaku nodded and dashed off to find an exit.

"What's the plan, Sesh?" Miroku asked backing away from the windows. "I don't think we have enough ammo to kill them all."

"Don't fire until the glass breaks. Girls, go help Kohaku. We don't have long."

The girls rushed to Kohaku's side checking every single visible door for a way out, but to no avail. "Damnit! There's got to be another door!" Kohaku yelled at the empty room he just opened. Kohaku's frustration turned to dread as he heard the sound of shattering glass followed by gunshots. Kohaku rushed into the room, looking for anything they could use as an exit. "I refuse to die here, not when we've come so far!" He screamed again, charging his shoulder into a second door he found in the back corner of the room. "Why do you have to be locked!?" He charged at the door again and again, until he felt a loud pop in his shoulder and his right arm hung limply at his side. Just then, the girls rushed into the room Kohaku was in.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked running to her brother's side.

"Yeah, I think I dislocated my arm." Kohaku winced as he fell against the wall. The gunshots gew louder as Miroku and Sesshomaru backed towards the room everyone was currently in. Kohaku forced himself upright. Kohaku backed up and charged the door once again, feeling it give way, then he hit the ground as the door gave way, revealing a staircase to the floors above. Sango and Kusano helped Kohaku to his feet, putting his good arm over Kusano's shoulder. Finally, Sesshomaru and Miroku joined the others, rushing the others up the stairs as the moans of the creatures grew louder and closer.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Miroku urged them forward, as he turned back towards the stairs and began firing down at the stumbling creatures. "I'll buy us some time, find a way out of here!" Miroku kept a steady rate of fire down the the stairs. Sesshomaru ushered the others down the hall into what seemed like a printing room.

"Sango, any ideas?" Kagome asked looking around the room.

"Not right now." Sango ran her fingers through her hair. She turned to Kohaku, "How do you feel?"

"My arm is killing me, but I think I'll live." He gave a weak smile.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." She stroked his hair and he gave a slight nod. Kohaku slid into a chair to rest while the others searched the other rooms. Kagome walked into an office and began checking the drawers of the desk. She found paperwork, newspaper clippings and a few magazines but nothing useful. She went to check the small wardrobe closet, but it was empty. Although, she realized that the back panel was fake, so she pushed it, revealing a small staircase leading to the roof.

"Guys! I found a way out! Let's go!" She ran back to the others and helped Sango with Kohaku. "It's a staircase to the roof, maybe there's a ladder down to the street."

"Miroku, let's go! We're getting out of here!" Sesshomaru called out waiting outside the office. Miroku fired one last round then dashed off to meet the others. They entered the staircase, sealing it off after everyone was inside. Sesshomaru raced to the roof, his heart was pounding and his mind was completely jumbled. "We need to get to the cars."

"There's no way. There's an army of those things down there. We'll never make it to the cars, we'll get ripped to shreds." Kusano said, peering over the side of the building. Sesshomaru slumped against an air duct in defeat. He buried his hands in his face in frustration.

"It's over. There's nothing else we can do." Sesshomaru punched the floor with such force that his knuckles split open instantly.

"No, it's not. As long as we don't give up, we can survive this bullshit." Rin was kneeling beside him. "We can't give up Sesshomaru. You're a Takahashi, and Takahashis don't give up." She kissed his cheek tenderly.

Sesshomaru knew she was right and smiled at her. "When did you get so tough?"

"When I married a Takahashi. We're fighters baby. And, right now, you need to fight."

"Okay." Sesshomaru pushed himself up, and stared at the rest of the group. They were all smiling at him, even when he had lost hope, they believed in him. He nodded at them with a smile.

"We can jump." Miroku stated staring over the edge of the building.

"Maybe, you're sicker than I thought." Sesshomaru grinned at him, but Miroku shook his head.

"No. Look." Miroku was pointing at the neighboring building, "It has a fire escape, we can jump to it."

"Miroku, that's a 30 foot jump. If we miss that's the end of our little adventure. No way." Sesshomaru stated looking at the fire escape Miroku had pointed out.

"Well, let's find out. It fire escape leads into a hallway, so we obviously have landing space." Miroku walked to the other side of the building and turned back towards Sesshomaru. He took three deep breaths, then broke into a full speed sprint.

"Miroku! No!" Sango screamed as he jumped over the edge. Sesshomaru watched as Miroku floated through the air down onto the fire escape hitting it with such force that he slammed down onto his stomach. Sesshomaru let out his breath as he saw Miroku land roughly, but safely on the other side. Miroku grunted as he stood but smiled.

"Alright, your turn!" Miroku yelled up to them.

Sesshomaru turned to the others, "I guess we have to do it too." He looked at Kagome. It was obvious she was beginning to panic. "Kagome, it's going to be alright. Trust me. I'll jump before you. I won't let you fall." Kagome looked at him, but there was still a frightened look on her face. Miroku watched as one by one his friends made the leap of faith from the diner. They all had rough landings, but Kohaku's was the worst. He tapped the fire escape railing on the way down, making him land on his shoulder with a loud pop, followed by a scream.

"Kohaku, are you okay?" Sango rushed to his side. He was gripping his bad arm, with pain written all over his face.

"I'm peachy... I think my arm got forced back into place." He wiggled his arm slowly, then a painful smile swept across his face.

"Alright, let's get the fuck out of here." Sesshomaru led the others through the building down to the first floor without any problems. As they reached the exit and peered out into the street, carriers had completely surrounded the diner and their cars. "We'll have to ditch the cars. We'll have to walk from here." Sesshomaru checked his glock and sighed, he only had six rounds left. Things weren't looking good for them anymore, and Sesshomaru knew that, but he refused to let it show again.

"Sesshomaru, what if we head to the police station? I mean, they couldn't have all left. There might still be some kind of enforcement left." Kagome said, breaking him from his thoughts.

"It's the best option we have for now. Let's go. Keep together and stay quiet." Sesshomaru led them out of the building and down the destroyed city streets towards the police station, hoping there would be some kind of salvation waiting there for them.

　

Inuyasha pulled Kairi through ravaged city of Kyoto, with Matsu and Mitsuki right behind them. Carnage was all around them, and they had almost become members of the undead army. They had stopped for a brief moment to figure out where to go, and they got swarmed within seconds. Inuyasha had driven about 50 feet away from the crowd of carriers before he wrecked into a barricade of police cruisers.

Now, they were wandering the empty city streets, looking for something, someone that lend them a hand. "Inuyasha, I'm scared." Kairi's soft voice trembled, and Inuyasha paused to look at her.

"I know baby. It's going to be okay. We'll find somewhere safe soon. We just need to keep moving for now." He stroked her red hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "Trust me." She nodded and they continued to walk. They rounded a corner into a shopping district. Inuyasha held his magnum pointed forward as the walked through the small alleyway of stores. The cawing of the crows racked Inuyasha's nerves, it was almost as if they were trying to give away their position to those monsters. He spotted a small bar and quickly ushered the girls inside. He let the girls go in first, watching for any movement before entering the bar and locking. What he wasn't expecting was to come face-to-face with the barrel of an AR-15. Three men wearing military uniforms and their rifles aimed at them. "Whoa, we're not one of those things. Put the guns down."

"Shut up." One of the men said. He was a tall bulky man, buzzed hair and a stubble of facial hair. "Those are some nice looking girls you got there." He eyed Matsu and Mitsuki hungrily.

"Just lower the guns and we can all go about our business." Inuyasha was trying to reason with them, but it wasn't going how he planned.

"Or how about we kill you and take your little bitches with us?" The man grinned evilly. "She looks like she'd be a good fuck." He said motioning to Mitsuki. The man grabbed Mitsuki roughly, throwing her against the wall with such force that it knocked the wind from her lungs. Inuyasha growled and stepped forward.

"Don't fucking move asshole!" The second man held his gun in Inuyasha's face. Mitsuki's screams began to fill the bar as the soldier proceeded to rip her clothes off. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she struggled to fight him off. Inuyasha grabbed the AR-15's barrel directing it away from him, as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the soldier's neck. He quickly fired a shot from his magnum hitting the third soldier in the neck. He fell to the floor dead. The soldier Inuyasha had a grip on, elbowed him in the stomach multiple times until Inuyasha's grip weakened enough for the soldier to slip out. Inuyasha hit the soldier with a right hook, knocking him off balance then kicked him in the chest down to the floor. Inuyasha marched over to the soldier trying to rape Mitsuki and pulled him off, throwing him into a table.

"Run!" Inuyasha yelled to the girls, as the solder recovered and pulled his combat knife from its sheath.

"Wanna play hero do ya punk?" He swung his knife at Inuyasha's but Inuyasha back away just in time. "Let's see how good of a hero you are when you're dead." Inuyasha growled at the man, making the man chuckle. He swung at Inuyasha again, but Inuyasha ducked under it and tackled the man into the bar counter. Inuyasha held the soldier's knife hand away from him while he had his hand on his throat, squeezing it tightly. A hard surface struck Inuyasha in his back causing him to release the soldier's neck and fall to the floor. Inuyasha tried to recover quickly but he was too dazed, the soldier swung his knife, catching Inuyasha's arm. Blood spilled from the cut in large amounts. Inuyasha stood up slowly, keeping his eye on the knife. The soldiers grinned evilly at him, they had him cornered and they knew it.

"Alright, alright. You win." Inuyasha held up his arms in defeat. The soldiers approached him slowly, but a scream caused them to stop.

"Inuyasha!" It was Matsu, it was coming from the backdoor. Inuyasha took advantage of the noise to charge the soldiers. He kicked one to the floor, and he grabbed the arm of the soldier holding the knife, twisting it around, and taking the knife from him. He jammed the knife into the soft tissue beneath the man's jaw. He stared into the soldier's eyes as he convulsed and watch the life leave his eyes. Inuyasha turned and faced the final soldier. The man was cowering from him, but Inuyasha was blinded with rage.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" A second scream broke Inuyasha's fury and he quickly dashed out the back door of the bar. He searched for the girls but saw nothing. He darted down the alley and into a small clearing, but stopped and hid behind a wall. There was a small squad of soldiers in the clearing and they were loading Matsu and the others into a truck. There was too many for Inuyasha to fight off by himself, so he held his position.

"I'm sorry girls." He whispered to himself, before turning and walking back to the bar. He slammed open the back to see the soldier still sitting there wide-eyed. "You fucking asshole." Inuyasha grabbed the soldier by his collar and lifted him to his feet. He punched the soldier across the jaw multiple times, until blood spilled from the man's mouth. "Who the fuck are you people?"

"We're the military, asshole." The man winced as he spoke.

"No bulshit, this isn't typical Japanese military uniform. So, no. You're not military." He punched the man his the stomach, the urge to kill him running through his body.

"We're American."

"What the fuck is American military doing here?" Inuyasha pushed the man against the wall, holding him completely still.

"We were sent to obtain a sample of the virus and help contain the infection, but our superiors left us to die."

"What do you know about all this?" Inuyasha loosened his grip on the man and stared at him.

"Not much. We were told that the infection only spreads from a bite or scratch. We know that the North half of Japan has been completely seal off. We're not getting out of here." The man chuckled loudly, "They'll just leave us here until we all die, or nuke us to kill the infection. Either way, we're gonna die."

"Don't get all psycho on me now. Where did your buddies out back take my friends!?" Inuyasha growled forcing the man against the wall again.

"I don't know." The man laughed hysterically. "Probably to the police station. That's where we were holed up." Inuyasha released the man, grabbed one of the AR-15s from the dead soldier and darted out of the small bar. Inuyasha ran blindly through the streets, holding the AR-15 at the ready. He came up to a gate, that led through some kind of park.

Inuyasha stared through the gate, a few carriers staggered around, but right now, Inuyasha would fight an army of those things to find Kairi and the others. He kicked opened the gate and immediately opened fire on the carriers he could see. Their heads exploded in a cloud of red mist and chunks of meat. The power and fire rate of the AR-15 made Inuyasha feel invincible. His body was running off of pure adrenaline and he marched his way through the park, firing at anything that so much as twitched. Everytime he fired the rifle, he yelled with anger at whatever he shot. Sometimes, even stopping to put extra bullets in a dead body. In the distance, Inuyasha could see the lights coming from the police station.

"Here I come girls." Inuyasha darted out of the park and towards the lights, hoping he wouldn't be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Inuyasha leaned against a wall, peering around the corner slowly. He had come across a couple more of those American goons, taking them out with skilled ease. But thought of having to kill living beings haunted his mind. "I shouldn't have to kill survivors. I shouldn't be so good at killing at all." He clutched the AR-15 tightly, he manged to pick up extra clips from the soldiers he had killed passing through a parking garage. "Hold it together, Yash. The girls are depending on you." He shook his head, then slowly walked around the corner, AR-15 shouldered and aimed straight ahead. He still had 15 blocks until he reached the police station. Glass cracked beneath his feet as he walked back a destroyed car. Sweat drenched his forehead and his heart was pounding as he started to sprint towards the police station. "I won't fail you Kairi. I promise."

Out in front of the police station were three guards, just behind the front gates. They stared out of the gates blankly, as if they were robotic. Inuyasha crept closer to the gate, readjusting the grip on the AR-15. He took a deep breath, and was about to open fire, when the gates began to open. A forklift carrying a large steel cage was exiting the gates. It set the cage down then returned behind the gates. Once the gates were closed the cage was remotely unlocked. A carrier staggered out from the cage, it stood still for a moment, then one of the guards tapped the gate. The carrier growled and let out a scream before running at jumping at the gate, trying to force it's way in.

"No... There's no way." Inuyasha watched the carrier as it repeatedly jumped at the gate. There guards watched it for a minute or two, before firing their rifles at it. Inuyasha stood there shocked at what he had just seen. Fear ran through him as the realization that those creatures were evolving. "I better hurry and find the girls." He inched forward towards the gates, then deciding against opening firing, and just walked up to the gate.

"Freeze!" The guards aimed their weapons at him.

"Whoa! Hold your fire! I'm not infected!" Inuyasha held the rifle above his head.

"What're you doing here?" The soldier barked at him. In turn, Inuyasha growled, but kept his cool.

"I was just looking for a safe zone. Those things are everywhere. You have to let me in." He pleaded with the soldiers.

"Where'd you get that weapon?"

"I pulled it from one of your dead commrades." Inuyasha glared at them.

The soldiers looked at him, then the one in charge, opened the gates. Inuyasha threw his rifle at one of the soldiers, pulled out his magnum and fired at the other two. He scored two shots on each of them then turned to the last one. "Where are the girls that were brought here!?" He aimed his magnum directly at the man's face.

"They probably took them to the holding cells. I don't know! I'm just following orders!" The man was starting to break down.

"You're gonna help me find them." Inuyasha pulled the man to his feet, grabbing his AR-15 from him. "Let's go. Move it." He pushed the man forward towards the entrance of the station. As they entered, Inuyasha noticed it was buzzing with activity, and suddenly, Inuyasha realized they were in deeper shit than he thought. Soldiers were running around left and right, people in HAZMAT suits were leading sick civilians somewhere, and in the midst of everything, he heard one of the soldiers talking about an evac, but from where and when he couldn't hear.

"Falkner!" A large, bulky man approached them.

The soldier Inuyasha forced to help him, Falkner, was standing at salute. "General Simmons, sir!"

"Who's the civilian?" Simmons eyed Inuyasha, and Inuyasha glared at the larger man.

"He showed up at the gates looking for a safe place, sir."

"Is that so? Where'd you come from civilian?"

"Okinawa." Inuyasha answered staring at the man coldly.

"Okinawa? That's impressive. Everyone was reported dead when my men in there. You're a lucky man to have escaped." Simmons grinned at Inuyasha, "What can I do for you...?" Simmons paued waiting for Inuyasha, to give his name.

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha. What can I do for you?"

 _Give me my friends back._ Inuyasha thought, but he rubbed his eyes, "A place to sleep would be nice."

"Of course!" Simmons turned to Falkner, "Falkner, show him to the holding cells." He turned back to Inuyasha, "Don't fret. It's perfectly safe. It's the only place in the building with beds." Inuyasha nodded. Simmons dismissed them and Falkner led Inuyasha down a hallway.

"Where are the holding cells?" Inuyasha held his magnum at Falkner's back.

"Down in the basement. You won't make it out of here alive." Falkner snapped at him.

"At least, I'll live longer than you." Inuyasha drove the butt of the magnum into the back of Falkner's head, dropping him to the floor. He gathered the AR-15 Falkner was carrying, and a set of keys, which hopefully opened the cells. He continuedd down the hallway until he reached the stone steps down into the basement. Inuyasha took the stairs two at a time, keeping his magnum aimed ahead of him. The basement was dark and cold, everything seemed to be of stone. His steps echoed for miles down into the empty hallways. Water trickled down onto the stone floor somewhere nearby. Inuyasha could hearing a guard yelling at someone, and the small sounds of a sobbing girl. "Kairi." Inuyasha whispered to himself, walking briskly towards the sound of the yelling guard. The yelling continued to grow louder as he navigated the halls of the basement.

"Inuyasha!" It was Kairi, and Inuyasha broke into a run, with no care about anything else except getting to the child. Inuyasha barged into a room and saw a guard grabbing Kairi's arm roughly, dragging her from her cell.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled aiming his magnum at the man, "Let her go!"

"Who the fuck are you?" The guard yelled back at him, releasing Kairi to aim his rifle.

"I'm here for the girl." Inuyasha adjusted his grip on his magnum. Kairi took advantage of the opportunity and swung a right hook right into the guard's genitals. The guard howled and went to grab Kairi, but Inuyasha fired his magnum, hitting the guard in the chest. The guard fell to the floor gripping at his chest as his life left his body. Kairi ran and jumped into Inuyasha's arms as he knelt for her. She hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. "Shh, it's okay baby. I'm here. I made you a promise, and I plan on keeping it." Inuyasha kissed the girl's temple several times. "Where are Matsu and Mitsuki?"

"I-I don't know. Some man came in here and took them. He said something about experiments. I'm scared." She hugged Inuyasha tightly as he stroked her hair.

"I know, sweetie. We're going to get out of here, but we need to find Matsu and Mitsuki first." Inuyasha stood and checked the cylinder on the magnum and the clip in the AR-15. "Okay, I need you to stay close to me, and do everything I tell you to, understand?" She nodded slightly. "Let's go, sweetie." Inuyasha led Kairi out of the room, the halls were still silent, so the other soldiers hadn't heard the gunshot, which played out in his advantage. They moved forward slowly, in case a guard did happen to wander down the hall, they'd be able to hear him coming.

"What's going to happen to Matsu and Mitsuki, Inuyasha?" Kairi whispered from behind Inuyasha.

"I don't know baby, but we'll find them before anything bad happens to-" Inuyasha stopped short when he heard the echo of a guard's boots coming down the hallway towards them. Inuyasha quickly opened the door they were beside and ushered Kairi inside. "Stay quiet, baby." He shut the door behind her. He waited casually by the door, whistling to himself. The guard came into view and immediately yelled at Inuyasha.

"What're you doing down here!?"

"Uh, Falkner brought me down here so I could sleep, but I had to take a piss. So, I'm looking for the pisser." Inuyasha fiddled with his hands a bit as he spoke.

"Step away from the door." The guard raised his rifle to Inuyasha, which made Inuyasha grin.

"You guys are terrible with hospitality, you know that?" Inuyasha jammed his hand into the guard's throat causing him, to drop the rifle, and quickly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the guard's neck into a sleeper hold. The guard struggled against Inuyasha, trying to break his grip, but Inuyasha just squeezed tighter. The guard's body went limp against Inuyasha's body, and Inuyasha finally released the guard, letting him fall to the floor. Inuyasha entered the door he had pushed Kairi into, she was standing behind a large metal pipe in the corner of the room. The room looked completely different from the rest of the station, everything was metallic and everything was technologically advanced. Computer screens sat along both side walls, montoring something, the other side were secruity cameras. Inuyasha could see himself and Kairi in one of the screens. At, the far side of the room was a large elevator.

"Are we going on the elevator, Inuyasha?"

"We may not have a choice." They walked over to the elevator and stepped in. The elevator had six sublevel buttons on the panel. "Well, I guess we'll just start with one and work our way down." He smiled at Kairi, "Stay behind me when we go down, okay?" She nodded. Inuyasha pressed the S1 button on the panel and it lit a bright red color, metal gears squealed to life and slowly the elevator began to descend.

　

Sesshomaru snapped the neck of guard he encountered in the back area of the police station. He had heard the guard speak of an extraction from City Hall at dawn, which gave him exactly seven hours. He had sent the others without him, after a long arguement with Rin, she agreed. Sesshomaru realized the soldiers parading around the area weren't friendly when he saw a group fire upon a woman begging for help.

"The subjects are being transported to Sublevel four right now, General." A voice from the soldier's radio spoke. Sesshomaru stopped and listened to it. "Let go of me you assholes!" It was a woman's voice this time. "Where are you taking us!?" Sesshomaru recognized the voice as Mitsuki.

"She's alive?" Sesshomaru picked up the the radio and held it beside his ear.

"General, I'm going down to the holding cells. Ricky hasn't reported in and there's no answer from his walkie." A gruff voice replied, who Sesshomaru assumed was the man in charge. "Copy that." Sesshomaru tucked the radio into his pocket and scanned the area.

"I have to get in this damn place to find Mitsuki." Sesshomaru walked towards the large gated entrance of the underground garage. The control panel on the wall beside the gate was lit up. He pushed the green button and slowly the gate began to lift. He ducked underneath it and scrambled quickly behind a police cruiser when a guard entered through a door at the far side. The guard hadn't seemed to notice him, so Sesshomaru sat quietly behind the cruiser waiting for the guard to come into view. A symphony of moans echoed into the garage from outside. Sesshomaru cursed himself and began to move towards the door at the farside by ducking behind multiple cruisers, careful to stay out of sight of the guard, who was now frozen is place from fear. A mob of carriers stumbled into the garage and stopped when they saw the guard. The guard fumbled with his rifle as he brought it to his shoulder and began to fire. It became apparent to Sesshomaru at that moment, that these men weren't really soldiers, but just hired goons. The guard fired wildly at the mob, chunks of flesh flew in all directions but none dropped to the floor. Suddenly, the mob charged at the guard, who seemed just as surprised as Sesshomaru when they started running.

"Oh fuck this." Sesshomaru left his cover behind the cruisers and began to run to the door. The guard tried to reload his rifle, but a carrier lunged ten feet and pinned him to the ground, digging its teeth into the man's neck. The guard's screams were short lived as his esophagus filled with his own blood. The carriers grouped around the guard, trying to get a bite of the living flesh, but several had chased Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pumped his legs as hard as he could, reaching the door as a carrier lunged at him. He pulled the door open and dashed through the opening as the carrier slammed into the door, but it hadn't shut. Sesshomaru kept running down the halls of the basement as the carriers began to flood in after him. He nearly tripped over the body of a guard laying in the hall as he rounded a corner.

Sesshomaru quickly slipped inside the door, shut and locked it behind him. "Why the fuck are those things running? They shouldn't be able to do that." Sesshomaru bent forward, hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Sesshomaru was now in, what he thought was, some kind of control room. Their were screens everywhere but only a dozen or so displayed video footage. The others were a jumble of lines and numbers. He gazed over at the elevator that had just stopped at Sublevel one. "Must have been the General. I'm coming for you bastard." Sesshomaru called the elevator back up and waited patiently. The elevator arrived and quickly Sesshomaru slipped inside. He clicked the S4 button and the elevator began its descent to Sublevel four. It was the longest elevator ride of Sesshomaru's life, he had his glock gripped and at the ready as the elevator doors slid open, revealing another control room. This time there were only four screens, each displaying a room somewhere on the floor. He spotted Mitsuki in one of the cameras. She was strapped to an operating table, and she struggled with all her being, as a large man paced around the table. The camera feedback had no audio so it was difficult for Sesshomaru to see what he was saying, but he assumed it wasn't very good.

He marched down a walkway deeper into the maze that was Sublevel four, he had quickly became lost, in the halls of this place. Everything looked exactly the same, metallic walls, and bright lights flashed everywhere he went. A loud buzzing soundd drilled into Sesshomaru's ears, irritating him. He growled as he entered a room, to escape the sound, the room was very small and contained several computers and hundreds of glass vials that contained a strange greenish liquid. Sesshomaru walked to one of the computers and clicked the screen. Instantly, dozens of prgrams sprang to life, files and video logs displayed on the screen. He scanned over one file that spoke of a man-made virus that attacked the brain cells, turning the host into a violent and cannibalistic monster, it transferred through body fluids, and reanimated recently deceased victims. It was estimated that only one percent of the population of the world would be immune to it. Sesshomaru clicked on a separate document which spoke of a vaccine in progress, it worked 65 percent of the time, but if it failed, the side-effects were worse than the virus.

Sesshomaru turned to the vials that lined the walls of the room, "This has to be that virus. Why would someone make this shit?" He set his glock down, and picked up one up of the glass vials. Sesshomaru gripped it tightly and tucked it into jeans. He picked up his glock and exited the room, a barrage of of gunfire echoed into the hall from the floors above. Sesshomaru darted down the hall in case the gunfire attracted guards from this level. He ducked behind a corner when he heard footsteps in the hall just ahead of him. He gripped the the glock tightly, he held it forward as the person walked into view. Sesshomaru was ready to fire, but stopped himself when he recgognized Matsu in front of him.

"Matsu?" He whispered loudly, she didn't react immediately, she turned to look at him and then fell to her knees, clutching at her stomach. The front of her shirt was drenched in blood, and she was extremely pale. Sesshomaru dropped his glock and rushed to her side. "What happened?"

She stared at him for a second, and gasped, "Get out of here, Sesshomaru... They know you're here."

"Shh, don't talk." Sesshomaru stroked her cheek gently.

"Find Mitsuki. I heard Simmons say she was immune." Her breathing became ragged, "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Mitsuki?"

"Promise me you'll kill that bastard." She gave him a weak smile, and he nodded. Matsu closed her eyes and her life slipped from her eyes. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'll make him pay." Sesshomaru filled with rage as he stood. He marched down the hall, with one thing on his mind. Finding and killing General Simmons.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Inuyasha held onto Kairi's hand tightly as he led her through the metallic hallways of Sublevel Three. The first two Sublevels held no proof of the girls being there, or anyone for that matter, except for the fact that computers were still running programs from earlier in the night. Kairi looked around at the room, her hands shaking in Inuyasha's. Although there had been few guards in the first two Sublevels, Inuyasha refused to wander carelessly through the remaining floors.

"Come on, there's gotta be something of use here." Inuyasha throughly searched the room, but found nothing that would help him in anyway. "Kairi, I want you to stay here. I'll come back for you once I find Mitsuki." She began to shake her head, but Inuyasha stopped her. "I'll come back sweetheart. Lock the door when I leave. And if anyone comes in here besides me, run. Just run and I'll find you." He kissed her cheek softly then darted from the room. He shut the door and waited for Kairi to lock the door. Hearing the bolt of the door slam shut, he treaded down the hall slowly. His shoes clicked against the metallic walkway, shouldering the AR-15 as he rounded a corner. A soldier stood against the wall with his back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had two choices, fire at the soldier or try to sneak up on him, although firing at him seemed very appealing. Inuyasha took aim at the man and fired a single round hitting the soldier in the neck. Inuyasha charged forward blindly, as the shot attracted the attention of nearby soldiers. Inuyasha opened fire on them as soon as they came into view, dropping the soldiers before they could realize they were getting shot. He had to duck behind a cart of chemicals as a barrage of bullets came thundering from behind him. "Damnit, these bastards never end. Where the hell could they be keeping Mitsuki?" He slammed a new clip into the AR-15, then dashed ahead, keeping his head low and into a new room. He slammed the door shut and took a deep breath, resting his head against the door.

"Glad you could join us, Inuyasha." A voice rang out from behind him. Inuyasha turned quickly, holding the AR-15 at his shoulder. He was met with a dozen AR-15s aimed directly at him, and behind the group of soldiers was General Simmons. "We've been waiting for you, Inuyasha."

"Oh yeah? Took you long enough." Inuyasha growled in response, "Where are my friends?"

"They're here somewhere. Why do you seek to destroy everything I've worked for Inuyasha."

"What're you talking about?"

"I know you came here to destroy all my work and take the virus for yourself." General Simmons stepped forward, he towered over everyone else in the room, but even that didn't itimidate Inuyasha.

"So you made all this crap happen? What kind of sick fuck are you?"

"It's for the good of the world, Inuyasha. I must purge the world of all its sins so it can be born anew." General Simmons started at Inuyasha with evil eyes.

"How is killing everyone for the good of the world? And who are you to decide the fate of every person on the planet!?"

"I will be the God of the new world. The sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood, and Japan was only the beginning. It's a shame you won't live long enough to see any of it." Simmons motioned for the guards to take aim. Inuyasha gulped loudly.

"Just answer me one question, General."

"And what would that be?"

"What'd you do with my friends?"

"Your friends were brought down here for testing. Matsu's blood proved useless to me, but Mitsuki, oh sweet Mitsuki, her blood was a treasure. You see, Mitsuki is immune to the virus, which made her a very rare specimen."

"She's immune?" Inuyasha whispered to himself, "Of all the people, it had to be her."

"Are you ready to die Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly. There was no way out for him, it was the end of the line for him. Immediately, his mind filled with thoughts and images of Kagome and their unborn child. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, and for the first time in years, Inuyasha cried. "I'm sorry Kagome..."

"Ready."

Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly, "I love you, Kagome."

"Aim."

Inuyasha shut his eyes and waited to be killed in this evil and desolate place. Then, the shots came, but they weren't directed at him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw a figure standing in the catwalks above them firing down at the soldiers. With their attention off of him, Inuyasha grabbed his AR-15 and ducked behind some kind of machine. He began to fire upon the soldiers blindly, sticking only the rifle out from behind his cover.

"Kill them!" Simmons yelled at the soldiers being decimated by the two lanes of gunfire. Inuyasha reloaded the clip of the AR-15, and spotted Simmons but as he fired at him a shot hit him in the shoulder, causing his fire to go wide. Inuyasha yelled out in pain as blood trickled down his arm and hand. The person on the catwalk was still firing down at the soldiers when an explosion rocked the room. A canister of flammable liquid burst causing extreme damage to anything that was within 30 feet of it.

"Run! Get out of here!" It was a man's voice and it was coming from the person on the catwalk. Inuyasha looked up at the man on the catwalk, who still fired at the remaining soldiers. "Quit gawking and get moving!"

Inuyasha nodded, grabbing his AR-15 with his uninjured arm and darted from the room quickly. He dashed frantically down the halls back to the room where he had left Kairi. As he approached it, he realized the door had been shot open.

"Inuyasha!" It was Kairi and it was coming from further down the hall. Inuyasha ran with everything he had. Her screams grew louder as he got further down the hall, as he neared a junction of hallways, he saw her run by.

"Kairi!" Inuyasha charged forward and ran into a man that had been chasing her. Inuyasha tackled him against the wall, punching the man's gut with everything he had. The man elbowed him in the back, dropping Inuyasha to a knee, but Inuyasha kept hitting the man even as he rose. Inuyasha scored two blind uppercuts to the man's chin, before getting a hook across the jaw. The man grunted and pushed Inuyasha away. Inuyasha rolled forward bringing his AR-15 up to the man, who was holding a weapon of his own.

"Inuyasha?"

It took awhile for the daze to where off, but when it did, he came face to face with his brother, "Sesshomaru?" The two stared at each other for a moment, unable to believe the other was alive. "What're you doing here?"

"I came here looking for help, but when I arrived I realized I wasn't going to get any, but I heard Mitsuki over one of the guard's radios so I came here to find her." Sesshomaru lowered his glock, and Inuyasha lowered his AR-15.

"Where are the the others?"

"I sent them to City Hall. There's an extraction for the guards there in exactly-"Sesshomaru looked at his watch, "Four hours. We need to get out of here."

"I can't leave without Mitsuki and Matsu." Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair.

"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru's voice became soft, "Matsu is dead. I'm sorry. There was nothing I could do."

Inuyasha lowered his head but nodded. "I still need to find Mitsuki."

"I heard she was taken to Sublevel Four, but with both of us wandering around, I doubt they kept her there."

"Inuyasha?" The soft voice of Kairi came from behind Inuyasha, who immediately ducked back behind the wall when she spotted Sesshomaru.

"It's okay, Kairi. Come here." Inuyasha beckoned her towards him. She left the cover of the wall, keeping an eye on Sesshomaru.

"You know this girl?" Sesshomaru asked staring at the small child hiding behind his brother.

"I met her after I left the city with the girls. She was alone so I brought her with us." Inuyasha turned to Kairi, "Kairi, I'd like you to meet my brother Sesshomaru." Kairi stepped out from behind Inuyasha and looked up at Sesshomaru. His stone expression instantly faded away as a smile crept across his face.

"Hi, Kairi. Sorry for scaring you back there. I was only chasing you so I could help." Sesshomaru apologized to the girl.

"It's okay." Her soft voice warmed Sesshomaru's heart.

"We need to go. We still have to find Mitsuki and get to City Hall. Who knows what kind of sh-" Sesshomaru cut himself short and looked at Kairi, "Things the others are going through."

"Well, let's get a move on then." Inuyasha said, taking Kairi's hand. He led Kairi towards the elevator with Sesshomaru beside them. With only, four hours left until evac, things were coming down to the wire, and Inuyasha was beginning to doubt they would actually escape the city.

　

Miroku held his shotgun against his shoulder as he led the others through the destroyed city streets to City Hall. It had been two hours since Sesshomaru had left them to head to the Police Station. Sango was beside him, followed by Kagome and Rin with Kohaku and Kusano bringing up the rear. They hadn't encountered much trouble since leaving Sesshomaru, only a few carriers had crossed their paths and they were easily disposed of.

"How much further, Miroku?" Rin asked, holding onto Kagome's arm.

"I'm not sure. I've only been to this city once before, but I'm pretty positive it'll be obvious once we get close." Miroku stated lowering his shotgun as they neared an intersection.

"Hey, quiet." Kohaku whispered looking behind him at three carriers that stumbled into the street. They gazed at the carriers as they dumbly staggered through the street. "I think we're ok-" But Kohaku stopped when one of the carriers, turned and looked directly at them. To everyone's surprise, the carrier began running at them.

"What the fuck!?" Miroku stepped forward and fired his shotgun at the carrier, knocking it off it's feet. "Go!" Miroku pushed the others forward, breaking into a sprint as the other carriers spotted them.

"Why the fuck are they running? They've never done that before!" Kohaku yelled as they ran down the street, with City hall coming into view. It was about another 15 blocks away. City Hall was a towering skyscraper in the center of the city, almost the entire building was made of glass, and at the very top were large spotlights.

"Just keep running!" Miroku yelled back, turning to fire another slug quickly. Sango darted around another corner and through a buidling, hoping it would slow down those things. As they exited the building, Miroku ran behind a dumpster and waited for the monsters to appear. He took aim at the door and fired a slug as the first carrier appeared in the doorway, taking it's head clean off its shoulders. Miroku killed the following two rather quickly, letting out a sigh of relief as he joined the others.

"Well, that was new." Miroku stated calmly. Kohaku just stared at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Those things can fucking run and all you have to fucking say is 'that was new'?" Kohaku growled at him through clenched teeth. Anger rose up in Miroku then he pushed Kohaku against the brick wall, holding him by his collar with one hand.

"Don't fucking get mad at me. I didn't do anything of this shit. I understand you're stressed, but we're all fucking stressed! You're not the only one that's had to deal with this bullshit!" Miroku pushed Kohaku away from him and stared at him angrily, he huffed then marched ahead of the group without looking back to see if they would follow. Sango looked at her brother and shook her head.

"What was that about Kohaku?"

"I-I don't know. I just kinda lost it. This world is fucking me up." Kohaku dropped his head as they followed Miroku.

Kagome jogged to Miroku's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay, Roku?"

"Yeah, I'm just irritated. I want to get out of here already." Miroku turned his head away. It was obvious to Kagome that there was something bothering him, but she refused to bring it up until a better time.

"We'll get out of here. We just have to make it up City Hall before dawn. We still have time." Kagome smiled at him cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're right. We should get a move on though. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get ready for Sesshomaru to return." Kagome nodded and the group began to jog towards the enormous City Hall tower.

　

Sesshomaru peeked around the corner as they exited the elevator onto Sublever Four. Everything seemed calm, but they knew better. They had a war waiting for them somewhere. Inuyasha brought up the rear with Kairi ahead of him, just behind Sesshomaru. For now, all was quiet in the facility just under the police station, but Inuyasha still held the AR-15 to his shoulder.

"Any idea where she would be Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked turning around to make sure they weren't being followed.

"I saw a camera showing her on this level, but they've probably moved her already. We'll do a quick sweep of this floor then get out of here. We still have to get to City Hall." Sesshomaru waited for his agruement but it never came. Inuyasha only nodded in agreement.

"I've been meaning to ask you. Is Kagome still-"

"Alive? Yes, she is."

A feeling of relief washed over Inuyasha, "That's good."

"She thought you were dead, we all did." Sesshomaru stated as he pushed open the door to a small room. Immediately, he recognized the room as the one Mitsuki was in earlier, but she was gone.

"I'm surprised I'm not dead, to be honest." Inuyasha gazed around the room. It looked like an operating room, various equipment lay around, dirty with dried blood stains on them.

"Mitsuki was in this room earlier. We can't keep looking, Yash we have to go now."

Inuyasha nodded and trudged back into the hall, but was instantly greeted by gunfire. Quickly, Inuyasha dove back inside the small room, clutching at his right leg that had been grazed by a bullet. He growled and stuck his AR-15 out, and fired blindly. Kairi screamed and covered her ears, while Sesshomaru looked around for something that could possibly get them out of this situation.

Kairi stumbled towards one of the lockers and popped it open. There was what looked like a gun to her, but it was really big and heavy. Below it were small cylinder rounds the size of her hand. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" He hadn't turned to look at her as he fired out the door while Inuyasha reloaded his rifle.

She pointed inside the locked, "Could this possibly help?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her, and saw the grenade launched she had discovered.

"Oh, babygirl. You're a lifesaver." He smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked by. He took the grenade launcher into his hands and quickly popped in one of the rounds into the tube. Sesshomaru grinned to himself, then walked over to the door. Inuyasha saw what he was holding and immediately moved away from the door as he fired the grenade. The room shook as the grenade exploded at the end of the hall, chunks of the wall shot down the hall nearly hitting Sesshomaru as he ducked back inside the room.

"I think we're good to go now." Sesshomaru said with a wide smile. Inuyasha nodded with agreement. They moved from the room quickly back towards the elevator. They had to get out of the police and get to City Hall in the next two hours. Time was now their enemy along with every soldier still in the police station and the stumbling abominations out in the city streets. Although, everything seemed grim, they refused to give up, and with Sesshomaru at his side, Inuyasha has a new found confidence that was ready to obliterate everything in his path to get back to Kagome.

 _I'm coming, Kagome. Just hold on._ Inuyasha thought to himself as they entered the elevator and pushed the Basement level button. _I'm coming._


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to it.

xxxx

Miroku sat beside Kagome and Rin, while Sango chatted with Kohaku and Kusano. They had made it to the top of City Hall where they were greeted by a team of 16 American soldiers. The soldiers were led by a Japanese Captain named Kouga Nagano, he told the group that they weren't actually there for extraction. They were there to capture a General gone rogue, but they had played at not knowing about it.

"Where's this General coming from?" Miroku asked as they stood beside Captain Nagano's Cargo Chopper.

"The police station. The General and his squad were holed up there for months. General Simmons paid off the local authority to take over the station, recruiting anyone he could find for his own personal army. We had knowledge of it, but it took months for us to gain enough evidence to issue a warrant. By the time we got it, we were too late." Kouga replied, twirling his sidearm in and out of its holster.

"Sesshomaru went to the police station." Rin said, a heavy feeling setting in her stomach.

"He'll be okay, Rin. We have to wait for him here." Kagome replied, putting a hand on Rin's arm.

Now, it was an hour until the chopper took off and Sesshomaru still hadn't returned. Rin's worry escalated, and she became hysterical. Kagome and Miroku were doing their best to calm her while Sango left Kohaku and Kusano to chat with Captain Nagano.

"It looks like we're getting out of here." Sango said to Kouga, standing beside him.

"Yes. I have no intention of leaving your group stranded in this hell." Kouga was checking the spare firearms that were in the chopper. He jammed a clip into one of the AR-15s and handed it to Sango. "Here. If your friend isn't here at the end of the hour, we'll scan the surrounding area from the sky then head to the police station."

Sango took the rifle from him and whispered, "Thank you." She looked over the rifle, trying to get used to its weight. "Do you know why General Simmons went rogue?"

Kouga shook his head, "We have theories, but nothing solid. We think power was the main one, but it wouldn't make sense being a General."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a General gives you a lot of power throughout the military. He basically had control of every soldier in the country, but I guess that wasn't good enough for him." Kouga checked the remaining firearms, before exiting the chopper with Sango.

"Hey, Miroku." It was Kagome.

"Yes?" Miroku asked turning to look at her.

"What are we going to do when our lives become normal again?" Kagome was rubbing her stomach, thinking about the baby that was growing inside of her.

"I'm definitely going to talk Sango into letting me do porn." He chuckled and received a slap in the arm from both Kagome and Rin. "I'm kidding!" He stated, tying his hair back into a ponytail, "I'm not sure. Maybe become a doctor or something. Something where I can help people. What about you Rin?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm going to have a lot of sex with Sesshomaru." Miroku and Kagome both burst into laughter. "What!? I was looking forward to getting a good fuck while camping!"

"Yeah, because getting poison ivy in your ass crack is always ideal." Kagome snickered earning a slap from Rin.

"It's only happened once." Rin muttered under her breath.

"And you, Kagome?" Miroku asked, turning his attention to the younger girl.

"Be a mother." Kagome said proudly, rubbing her stomach. Miroku caught the sparkle in her eye as she said it.

"You mean you're-" Rin began. Kagome nodded with a smile across her face. Instantly, Rin and Miroku both tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to be Aunt Rin!" Rin squealed, hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed as they squeezed her tighter.

"What's going on here?" Sango asked walking over to see Miroku and Rin basically crushing Kagome.

"Kagome's going to be a mom!" Rin squealed again.

"What!? You're pregnant!?" Sango jumped into the group hug, "When were you going to tell us!?"

"Well, with everything going on, it kind of slipped my mind." Kagome blushed. Sango and Rin squealed some more. Miroku had ejected himself from the group hug and stood next to Kouga.

"It's things like that, that give me hope for humanity." Kouga said holding the AR-15 above his head. Miroku nodded in agreement. Their celebration was cut short when a storm of gunfire rang out from the streets below.

 _Captain! We have tangos surrounding the entrance! There must be hundreds of them!_ The solider called through the radio as the fire continued.

"Everyone fall back! I repeat, fall back!" Kouga yelled into the radio. He turned to his soldiers guarding the rooftop perimeter, "Everyone watch the rooftop entrance! We have incoming tangos!" He, then, turned to the pilot. "Get this thing ready to go! We're taking an early departure!"

"No! We can't leave without Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed at Kouga, but he shook his head.

"Listen lady! Your friend can't even access the building now. There's hundreds of those things down there! And unless you want to die up here, I suggest you listen to me and do what I tell you!" Kouga yelled back. Rin was about to scream at him again, but Miroku stopped him.

"He's right, Rin. We're going to have to go without him. There's no other choice." Miroku said softly, bringing Rin into a hug as she began to cry in his shoulder.

"Everyone get in the chopper now!" Kouga yelled over the chopper's spinning blades. The sound was nearly deafening, but the gunfire was still audible.

 _We're almost to the top, Sir. We're going to have a bunch following us._ The soldier called into the radio.

"Prepare for take off in five!" Kouga yelled about to run to the rooftop entrance when someone grabbed his arm. It was Miroku, and he was holding one of the AR-15s from the chopper.

"Let's go." Miroku said walking to the rooftop entrance. The entrance was wide enough for three cars to drive onto the roof at the same time. Most of Kouga's team were already standing nearby with their rifles aimed down the entrance.

"Fire on my mark!" Kouga and Miroku aimed their rifles just as three soldiers began to ascend the ramp to the roof. Behind them was a flood of undead beings. "Fire!" A hailstorm of bullets rained upon the army of carriers. Chunks of meat and red mist flew in all directions. Carriers dropped left and right, but their numbers didn't seem to dwindle. Fear ran through Kouga as he saw three carriers jump over a line of their undead comrades and tackle one of his men to the floor. They ripped into him with ferocity, quickly silencing his screams as they tore out his throat.

"Kouga! We gotta go!" Miroku yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"Everyone get to the chopper! NOW!" Kouga began walking backwards with Miroku, keeping a steady rate of fire at the waves of carriers that were fast approaching up the ramp. One by one, Kouga's men began to fall victim to the carriers, until only four of Kouga's men remained.

"Fuck! Let's go!" Miroku yelled, pulling at Kouga's arm, even as Kouga fired his rifle trying to save his already doomed men. Kouga growled at Miroku, but Miroku refused to leave him. "You can't save them! Let's go!" Miroku pushed Kouga towards the chopper.

"Lift off the ground!" Kouga radioed to his pilot. Soon after, the chopper lifted several feet from the ground, making Miroku and Kouga jump to grab hold of the cargo gate. Kouga made it over with ease, but Miroku struggled as a carrier grabbed Miroku's foot. He kicked at the carrier, but it refused to lose it's grip on his ankle. Kouga drew his sidearm and aimed down at the carrier. "I can't get a shot!"

Miroku reached into his waistband and drew one of the glocks he had. He aimed it at the carrier and scored a shot just beneath the carrier's nose. Kouga reached his hand down to help Miroku up. Miroku let the glock drop from his hand as he took Kouga's and got pulled into the chopper. Miroku panted heavily and muttered, "Thanks Kouga." As he pushed himself from the floor of the cargobay.

"Head to the police station." Kouga yelled up to his pilot.

"But, Sir, our orders were to wait here then return-" The pilot began to protest, but Kouga cut him off.

"Fuck orders!" Kouga barked at his pilot, "Just go to the damn police station, but don't land. Just hover above it and look for any survivors, NOT in military uniform."

"Y-Yes Sir." The pilot stuttered.

Miroku took a seat beside Sango, who hugged him tightly. "Why are we going to the police station Kouga?" He asked between breaths.

"I'm not leaving your friend out there." Kouga smiled at Rin, who mouthed a silent 'Thank you' at him. "Just like you didn't want to leave me on that rooftop." He said turning back to Miroku.

"Well, it's not in me to leave someone behind."

"Nor me." Kouga grinned at the group and joined his pilot in the cockpit of the chopper.

"How are we supposed to get Sesshomaru to know we're heading that way?" Kohaku asked, grabbing one of the AR-15s from the weapons cache.

"We'll think of something." Miroku said shutting his eyes. "We always do."

　

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru led Kairi up the stairs to the third floor of the police station. The main entrance had been blocked off after all the gunfights, but the gun battles hadn't stopped. They basically fought soldiers around every corner, in every room, in every hallway, throughout the entire station. Sesshomaru had suffered a bullet wound to his already injured arm, and Inuyasha was beginning to lose alot of blood after being stabbed in his back by a soldier that had managed to sneak up on them.

Inuyasha collapsed against the wall, his breaths were ragged and his vision was going blurry. Sesshomaru stopped and walked back to him. "Come on bro. We're almost there, just one more floor until we get to the roof."

Inuyasha shook his head, "I can't Sesshomaru. Just leave me. I'm dead weight right now." Inuyasha tried to push his brother away but he was so weak and tired it was barely a nudge.

"No. I'm not leaving you. We're almost there. Just hold on." Sesshomaru wrapped Inuyasha's arm around his shoulder and began to trudge down the zigzag hallway the led to the roof access staircase. Kairi held onto Inuyasha's hand as Sesshomaru led them up the stairs to the roof. Once on the roof, Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha to the edge, where he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What are we going to do Sesshomaru?" Kairi asked staring at him with her big, red eyes.

"We just have to wait. The others knew I was coming here, maybe they'll come for us." Sesshomaru smiled at the girl. He refused to let this girl feel the fear that they may not make it out. Minutes flew by as they waited on the rooftop. It was less than 30 minutes until the chopper took off from City Hall. Sesshomaru stared out at the city from the roof of the police station. Aside from all the chaos the night was rather beautiful. The breeze that blew against Sesshomaru's face was cool, the stars were sparkling against the night sky that was beginning to get hues of purple and orange.

Inuyasha coughed heavily, finally regaining consciousness. He sat up slowly, turning to look at Sesshomaru, who was grinning down at him. "How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his head.

"About 15 minutes." Sesshomaru grinned, but it faded when the door slammed open and a mob of carriers stumbled onto the rooftop. "Fuck!" Sesshomaru drew his glock and began to fire at the carriers. Inuyasha grabbed his AR-15 and joined Sesshomaru in the battle from his kneeling position. Kairi screamed from behind them as the door beside them slammed open. Sesshomaru swung his gun around to fire but stopped short, when he realized the muzzle of his glock was in the face of Mitsuki. She didn't hesitate to run by Sesshomaru and begin to fire at the carriers with an AK-47 she had found.

 _Dear Kami, if you're up there, I could use a little help right now._ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he continued to fire upon the growing mob of carriers. They were getting surrounded. There were just too many of them. Suddenly, a spotlight hit them and Inuyasha looked up to see a cargo chopper above them, lowering it's cargo gate. The chopper turned so the gate was facing the rooftop and as soon as the gate lowered enough, four figures began to fire upon the mob of carriers approaching Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha grinned to himself and continued to fire at the mob.

The chopper lowered itself until its cargo gate was within jumping distance. "Yo! Sesshomaru, Let's go!" Miroku yelled from the chopper as he fired at the carriers. Kagome ran to the gate to see what was going on, and instantly, she spotted the silver haired man kneeling beside Sesshomaru. Her eyes began to water as she recognized Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed over the gunfire. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing behind Miroku with tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha grinned and stood firing at the mob relentlessly.

"Sesshomaru! Get Kairi onto the chopper! Go" Inuyasha yelled stepping in front of everyone. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to look at Kairi. He picked her up and ran towards the chopper, leaping off the edge of the roof. Mid-air, Sesshomaru did his best to throw Kairi to the safety of the chopper. She landed hard on the iron gate of the chopper. Kagome and Rin instantly ran to the girl's side helping her up and pulling her further into the chopper. Kouga dropped his rifle and grabbed the arm of Sesshomaru, who had barely made the jump to the gate.

Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru being pulled into the chopper. He, then turned to Mitsuki, "Mitsuki! Let's go!" She nodded at him then they both turned to jump. Inuyasha jumped with everything he had, he hit the gate of chopper hard, losing his breath as he landed, but he noticed that Mitsuki hadn't jumped yet.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked back to see a bloody and damaged General Simmons, holding Mitsuki around the throat. "Inuyasha! You bastard!" Simmons yelled at him.

"Mitsuki! No!" Inuyasha picked up his rifle to fire at Simmons, but Mitsuki yelled back at him.

"Just go, Inuyasha! Leave me!" Mitsuki yelled turning to face Simmons. "I'm already dead anyway." As she turned, Inuyasha spotted dozens of bitemarks up and down her back. Mitsuki reached behind Simmons with a grin on her face.

Everything after that happened in slow motion. Mitsuki had pulled the pin of a frag grenade in one of Simmons' packs just as the mob of carriers, surrounded them. The explosion that followed was massive, shaking the chopper with such force that everyone lost their balance. Inuyasha stared at the carnage of the explosion as the chopper began to ascend away from the police station. Kouga was yelling something to his pilot but Inuyasha could hear nothing.

He had failed in protecting Matsu and Mitsuki. Two people that didn't deserve to die yet and had put so much faith in him. Inuyasha balled his hands into a fists and punched the gate of the chopper with such force that his knuckles split open on impact. He screamed as he continued to punch the gate, his body going into a frenzy. He was numb, he didn't feel that his knuckles had been split open and were now broken, or that blood from his fists was splashing onto his arms. Someone was grabbing his shoulders, lifting him up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed his name, placing her hands on either side of his face, trying to get him to look at her. He looked at her with dark, emotionless eyes. A look that sent fear through Kagome. He was still screaming, even as he struggled against Sesshomaru who was holding his arms. "Inuyasha! Please! Stop!" Kagome cried against him, then finally kissed his lips roughly. Instantly, Inuyasha stopped struggling against Sesshomaru, and melted against Kagome's lips. He wrapped his bloody hands around her waist and pulled her close, deepening their kiss. They kissed for what seemed like eternity before finally breaking apart.

Inuyasha turned to the others, who all wore worried looks. "I'm sorry guys." He whispered softly. Rin and Sango immediately ran over to him and hugged him. He smiled against their hugs.

"We thought you were dead!" Rin cired into the shoulder of her brother in law. He patted her back before pulling away, then she smacked his arm extremely hard. "Why didn't you tell us you and Kagome were having a baby!?"

Inuyasha chuckled and looked at Kagome, who blushed a deep shade of red. "I see you let it slip." She nodded shyly. He looked back at Rin, "Well, at least now you know."

Kouga grinned at the group he had rescued, "Command, mission is complete. Simmons is dead and I have a group of survivors with me."

 _Survivors? You get those people State side right now._ Command order Kouga, causing him to grin.

"Yes Sir." He turned back to the group that had made their way to the gate of the cargo bay. Their story was an incredible one. They were the only survivors his team had seen in a couple of days and they had fought their way north through hundreds of those monsters, and now, here they stand. Damaged and all banged up, but alive.

The sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Streaks of pink and orange filled the sky as the group looked out of the cargo bay. Inuyasha turned to Kagome once more, and kissed her passionately, rubbing his hand against her belly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling against his lips. He pulled away from her and whispered, "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled before kissing him again. Kairi squeezed her way between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha smiled down at the girl then picked her up and hugger her tightly.

"Kagome, I'd like you to meet Kairi." Inuyasha said releasing Kairi from their hug, "Kairi, this is my girlfriend, Kagome." Kairi looked at Kagome and jumped into her arms.

"Inuyasha talked about you so much. I got scared I'd never get a chance to meet you." Kairi whispered into Kagome's neck as they hugged. Kagome kissed the girl's cheek as she squeezed her.

"Well, here I am." Kagome giggled.

Kairi turned to Inuyasha, "She's gorgeous. Just like you said." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a smile.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He took Kairi from Kagome's arms and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

They continued to stare out of the cargo bay as Japan began to fade in the distance. What had started as an ordinary day had turned into a week in hell and unfathomable nightmares. They fought their way through a destroyed city north to Kyoto, that had also fallen prey to the virus. Even in the shadow of extreme adversity, they refused to give up hope, and managed to make it out alive. They all turned to one another with smiles on their faces, knowing that they had survived the day the world ended.

xxxx

Well, sadly, I must bring this story to a close. It's been a joy to write and I hope everyone that read it enjoyed it just as much. It might be a couple days before I begin writing my next story, because I get a sort of separation anxiety after I complete a story. Sorry, this one wasn't extremely long. Thank you to everyone that followed this story and thank you for all the reviews. It really means alot. I think this story got like 1300 views on FFN and 300 or so on MediaMiner, which is alot more than I thought it would get. So, again, thank you! I'd like to give a special thanks to Princess Inume, who was a constant and dedicated reader. Be sure to check out her stories, there's a link to her page in my bio. I'll possibly be co-writing a story with her, if we ever get decide on what it'll be about. So, look out for that. And one last time, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the support. I love you all.

Sincerely,

OMG Lord Zed/xSkyLiNeZx

 


End file.
